Manslayer
by Rainnejay
Summary: What if Alicia and Peter had that huge arguement that ultimately turned their marriage into a fake pile of...when Will was alive. Would Alicia take certain risks to get her love back? Will Will finally get his good timing? Or will a new comer steal Alicia away from everyone. Takes place in this season, somethings changed(duh Will's alive) AU, multicharacter OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back. New Year, new me, brand new fanfiction. Even though lack of suggestions, my brain and body could not leave fanfiction alone. So I thought up this one. I really wanted a fiery, wilder Alicia. Not tied to too much, really free, but still attached to Peter(I kind of love to break his heart, He broke hers way too many times). So I thought of this, plus I needed some more Finn action, and you can't tell me that while the argument was going on you didn't wish that Will was alive to hear this and to maybe get second chance with his Alicia? Anyway, I talk too much. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alicia walked into her new brickwalled office. She was exhausted from a day of court and dispositions. Unfortunately for her, she still had one more court date to keep in a little while. But that wasn't for another thirty minutes, she would take this time to rest and drink some much needed coffee. And luckily for Alicia, her office did not have a coffee machine and she will eventually have to walk a whole two blocks down the street to the vendor to get some.<p>

"I'll just grab some on the way back to court,"Alicia thought as she began to rest her eyes for a bit. She had been up since three am going over files for the firm. Whether it was for her clients or how to get more clients and more money, it was still a lot of paper work. Just as she was about to pass out on her rolling computer chair, that felt just as comfortable as her king sized tempurpedic looked, Robin rushed in.

"Alicia! You're back! Great!"Robin said ecstatically, she was far too happy for someone who has been up since six. She will have to ask her later how much coffee she had and to slow down on it. Alicia jumped from the sudden burst of noise hitting her eardrum. Alicia grabbed her chest, fearful that her heart would very soon fall from its rightful place. Though she felt it had been gone for a very long time and would not be falling from her body anytime soon.

"Two things Robin."Alicia said after catching her breath. Robin stared at her intensly, wondering what in the world could be the thing that Alicia wanted to know. She hoped one of the things had to deal with food, pizza maybe, she hadn't eaten anything in hours.

"One, never come in my office yelling when I am sleep. And two, knock. I know that we don't actually have doors, but the wall will be good enough for me."Alicia started to straighten herself up, from the lack of sleep and the scare Robin just gave her, she looked very out of it and unlike herself. Robin frowned at Alicia's comment, not necessarily the context, just that she wasn't talking about food.

"Oh sorry Alicia. I had no idea that you were sleeping. I promise next time I will."Robin knocked on the only thing separating Alicia's "office" from the rest of the firm.

"Thank you Robin. Now what did you come in here for?"Alicia asked, too tired to even roll her eyes at Robin's playful knocking. Normally she would smile or giggle a bit, but with lack of sleep of coffee and wine, she just sees Robin as one of her kids annoying her while she is working.

"Oh yeah, I was just going to tell you about some dirt I got for court later. And that Diane called. She wants to meet with you tomorrow afternoon. Something about an intriguing business deal. Oh and that Lockhart Gardner has taken over as opposing counsel."Robin started to walk off as Alicia fell through the rabbit hole she calls her mind. She knew what Diane was calling about, something Carey and herself was talking about earlier. While they did what they hoped for, opening their own firm, it was not turning out the way they hoped for. They had no real office space and was really low on money. While they had their fair share of clients running to them, it wasn't enough to feel comfortable and not so underwater as they felt. But if they merged, with Diane's office space and money and their clients, both firms could be happy. They would also take over all of Chicago if they pleased. But Alicia still had some doubts about going back to the firm that fired her. To the man that…. And Carey definitely did not want to be "oppressed" as Carey liked to call it. Speaking of him.

"Robin!"Alicia got out of her chair and popped her head out of her office, in hopes that the younger blond had not gone far.

"Yes?"Robin turned around, removing her attention from one of the interns and lazy paperwork.

"Robin, you said Lockhart took over as opposing counsel?"

"Yes?"Robin said inquisitively. She wondered why Alicia had her recite what she had previously said to her. She was now sure that she was never even listening to her.

"Just Diane, or is…."Alicia still could not even say it. She knew it was childish of her to do that, but how could she help herself? His name meant so many things on her lips. Friend, confidante, companion, lover….

"No, it will be just Will. I hear it is his first case since coming back from the hospital."Robin gossiped, she knew of Alicia's relationship with him, but she did not completely understand what his name meant to her.

"I thought he was supposed to heal and be back in two more weeks. That was what the doctors said."Alicia regretted her remarks as soon as they left her lips. She had just told this gossiping young girl her secret.

No one else knew that Alicia went to see Will after he was shot. Hell, Will didn't even know that she had visited him while in the hospital. She made sure of it. She knew she shouldn't have seen him, she had a family for christ sakes. But Will Gardner will always be her best friend, even if he fires her from the only firm that would hire her at one point and tear her down to something she no longer recognize anymore. But whenever she needed him, really needed him, he was there. Which was way more than what her husband ever did for her. Now that she thinks of it, that is probably why the argument started.

Robin looked at Alicia as if she had two heads. How did she know what Will's treatment plan was? Robin thought for a second and then gave up.

"Well Will is at court…"Robin looked at her watch and then back at her older friend.

"Somewhere you should be as well by the looks of it."Robin responded.

"Oh crap!" Alicia stormed out of the office and out to her car. He always made her late.

* * *

><p>Alicia arrived home late and even more tired than before. She had spent the last two hours arguing and fighting her urges. She was well past beat.<p>

Alicia dropped her jacket and purse by the door, kicked off her hills and went straight to the wine. Without even grabbing a glass, Alicia went straight to drinking her favorite bottle of red wine. And with every sip brought a new memory of what had just happened.

For her client, everything went well. For her heart, it was a disaster. At first, she came in late, but since Carey was first chair, that didn't make a big difference. And then she saw him and all his beautiful glory. As she watched him talk and walk, with his arm brace, she couldn't help but be amazed. Just a month ago he was hanging by a thread. A gunshot to the chest and he survives, he should have died. And know he is walking in the same courtroom that a few weeks ago he was laying dieing in.

He was just so.. so Will. And so maybe she shot him googly eyes like a lovesick teen. Is it her fault that he was so, him? No, it wasn't. But she could not let her guard down, she had to fight. So fight she did. She argued her butt off and destroyed his witness. Ok so it wasn't fair to go so hard on him, especially so soon and where they were. But he had her heart, he would not have her courtroom.

She crushed him, but she was friendly and kind to him afterwards. She asked him to drinks, she was civil. But the face that he shot her after her proposition could have disintegrated her right there on the spot.

As Alicia remembered every little bit about court, another horrible memory invaded her mind. More or so a date.

It had been a whole month since she and Peter had "broken up". Well they pretty much have an open marriage, with the exception that they never see each other with the exception of matters concerning the kids. And when it comes to Governorship, he has to go through her secretary. So actually a faux marriage, only for show.

Now the only man that she could only image of taking advantage of this new found freedom with, utterly hates her.

"Aren't I just the best?"Alicia said before taking another swig of the wine. Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Alicia sighed at the thought of who it could be. Grace was at Peters and Zach was at college. She should not be receiving any type of visitors, unless it was her ever so annoying spontaneous brother Owen. But as she opened the door, she found the unwanted company refreshing, and then dreadful.

"Changed your mind on drinks."Alicia smiled as she waved a still clinched bottle in her hand. A very pissed off, possibly drunk Will stood at her door, not looking at all pleased with her presence.

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's what I got so far. Why do you think Will looks pissed at Alicia? What do you think will happen next. I hope you liked it. Sidenote, I am looking for a BETA, will take anyone. Don't forget to review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Omgg. Those reviews and follows can so quick, I had to refresh to make sure that it was not a computer error. But Thank you guys so much. And about the title, the reason behind the title comes apparent more in the middle of the book. No spoilers so wait and see. You all really helped me to develop this chapter and to finish it so quickly. Like I literally woke up, saw the reviews and follow count, got dressed and started writing some of this chapter before I had to run for class. I left my phone at home for you guys so you better like it. Just kidding, but I hope that everyone does like it. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alicia! You can not do this!"Will yelled as he pushed passed Alicia.<p>

"Excuse me?"Alicia said as she closed the door of her apartment before turning around to face Will. She was so confused, what did she do.

"You can not do this. Do you know what this does to my head? To my heart?"Will answered as he stopped at her kitchen counter, leaving a safe distance between them. Will could not be close to her, it was hard to not stop at the door way and get lost in her scent. Being close to her was always a danger zone when it came to his heart.

"Will you are not making any sense here."Alicia said as she began to get irritated with his confusion.

"No, it is you that seem to be confused lately"Will lost his balance a little and almost slipped from his position, he caught himself on the kitchen counter. Alicia immediately went for his aid, but was stopped by a wave of his uninjured arm.

"Will are you ok? You look drunk."Alicia said, stopping mere meters from him. She knew he was drunk now, the scotch was fuming from his body. But this only made Alicia want to touch him more, she wanted to taste the scotch on her lips from his.

"No!"Her mind screamed at her. She knew drunk sex was not the way to go. That is how she ended up in this mess in the first place.

"You're the one holding a bottle of wine in your hands."Will said as he looked down at her hands. Alicia followed his gaze and realized that she was still tightly holding her wine bottle. Putting it on the counter, Alicia moved a little closer to him, his scent getting stronger.

"Do you need a cab or to stay here for the night?"Will contemplated her question, as he looked at her, her second suggestion did look very delectable, but he had to do what he came here to do.

"No Alicia, I came because of you, like I said before."

"Well stop being so damn cryptic and tell me what you came here for."Alicia said, a little hurt that he turned down her proposal and tired of the games. It had already been a long day for her, he was only making it that much worse.

"Alicia have to stop playing with my emotions. I know you visited me at the hospital."Alicia stumbled a bit back. How could he know that she was there? It was probably Kalinda.

"Kalinda told you?"Alicia responded after getting herself together. But Will just smiled, he knew she thought that K was the only way he got information.

"No Alicia, I heard you."

_Alicia sat by Will's hospital bed, holding his good hand. It had been a day since Will got out of surgery and he was still in a coma. The surgeon told Alicia, when he came in to check on Will a few minutes ago, that he should have woken up by now. But he hasn't and now Alicia is at place she never thought she would have to go to._

_As she looked down at her motionless friend, she couldn't help but notice at how peaceful and happy he looked. But as she looked closer, she saw that he looked more smug than happy. As if he knew what was going on and he saw her graveling, crying, so vulnerable, knowing she could crumble so far because of him._

"_You always did love winning,"Alicia brushed Will's growing mane from his face. God how she loved his face. No matter what he did, his face will always be the first thing she wanted to see in the morning. She missed him so much already._

"_How could you? Why did you have to be a hero?"Alicia whispered as she fought back the dame that was going to burst soon. And even though she is so mad at him for his actions, she would not have wanted him to change a thing. In her eyes, he was always her hero, her knight in shiny armor there to save her from all of the bad in the world. Even if the bad things were her, she never cared. But now her knight has fallen and the night is creeping in all around them._

"_You are an arrogant son of a bitch you know that?"Alicia raised her voice a little as she let the tears drench her face and ruin her makeup, though she really didn't care._

"_You left me without a goodbye. How could you?"Alicia knew, logically, this wasn't his fault, but it sure as hell felt that way._

"_Do you remember in Georgetown?"Alicia said lowering her voice and moving closer to him, if that was even possible. Alicia was probably about a few inches from being on top of him._

"_After Peter and I were on the rocks, again what you said when I was in tears?"Alicia waited a second as if he were going to wake up just to answered her question._

"_You said 'Leesh, Peter is a stupid asshole, but you love him. And as long as you were happy and healthy, I am ok with that. But I will always be here for you when you need me. Hell even if you don't, I'll be there for you(which I usually am). Always, nothing will ever separate us, not even death. But I will beat his ass if he hurts you again.' Well what happen Will? You left me, and now I am alone and I need you more now than ever."Alicia paused and looked at the sleeping Will. He had not moved a muscle._

"_Oh damn it Will. I love you! Geez. Now wake up!"Alicia squeezed his hand, hoping anything would happen. And then the most magical thing happened. He squeezed her hand. _

_Alicia was so shocked. It was a light squeeze, but it was a squeeze. In a flash, Alicia was gone and found a doctor. After explaining the squeeze, Alicia left the hospital. There in that place, full of people who recognized her as Peter's wife, she could not show her complete excitement for the recovery of another man. even a close friend. So she ran home to express her excitement to herself, maybe Owen. Unfortunately, what she got when she arrived home did not end the night with excitement and happiness. Just the end of her relationship._

_Will awoke from his coma later that night._

Having to remember that night brought back all the tears she shed in that hospital room. Alicia closed the gap between them with a hard emotional, smack.

"OW!"Will screamed like a girl to Alicia's rough hit.

"What the hell was that for?"Will said as she started to rub his know sore arm. Alicia moved closer to him and straightened herself out.

"If you heard me the whole time, then why didn't you just wake up. No instead you had to be an Ahole and watch me unfold and crimble to pieces."Alicia shot back, clearly hurt by his words.

"Well I wasn't completely sure that I was needed since I was being cursed at and called crude names."Will shot back at her, still cradling his arm.

"Well you were needed. You will always be needed and wanted by me."Alicia lowered her voice. The end of her sentence was hardly a whisper.

"Leesh."Will tried to reach for her, but barely got a shoulder before she moved from his reach. Will could see how hurt she was by the shooting. He never realized how much he meant to her or what leaving her did to her.

"Will I was scared. I thought you were going to die."She said as she let the tears fall down her face. As she hastily tried to wipe them away, she hated when she cried, Will came from behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and had the other close behind her back. Will dropped his neck cranelike and placed his lips near her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. It felt so right there. She felt so safe.

"Alicia. I told you, I would never leave you. And I never will."Will said before lightly kissing her neck. Alicia closed her eyes to the instant intense warm that came from his lips and ran down her neck.

"Always."Alicia breathed out as Will traveled his lips down her neck.

"Always." Will said in between kisses.

Then next thing the two of them knew it, they were against the kitchen counter, then the wall in the hallway to her room. Then finally on to her bed. The lovesick couple had an all night love frenzy, making up for lost time. Though they could not do everything do to Will's sling, it did not stop them from being them, and having the time of their lives.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? How did you enjoy the hospital scene? What will happen next in their relationship? Don't forget to review. The more reviews, the quicker I update.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey. So I am so happy with the amounts of follows and reviews I am getting. Though a few more never hurt. I did ant to address the whole, Will and Alicia dating so quickly thing. JUst because they had sex, doesn't mean that they are together. But I understand the concern. I didn't want them to have sex so quickly, but that is how it fit and I didn't want to drag the story out. I am sorry that it is so long. I swear that it was actually supposed to be really short, don't kno what happened. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

><p>Alicia woke up the next day with a hangover and an empty bed. Luckily for her, she had the day off, but he didn't. Wiping the drool from her face, Alicia rolled out of bed and onto the floor. She hit it with a loud painful thud.<p>

"Shit!"She yelled as she rubbed her side that would surely have a bruise later. Getting up, Alicia looked at her room and tried to remember what happened last night.

"_Let's make this night last forever."_ Alicia remembered Will whispering sweet nothings in her ear in the fit of their wild passionate lovemaking. She smiled as she saw the discarded underwear and mens undershirt spewed across the room.

"Will sure knows how to make a mess."Alicia said to herself as she walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After the shower and a good cleaning of her room, reminding herself to wash Will's undershirt and giving it back to him later, Alicia decided to make herself some breakfast. As she was finishing her breakfast, eggs and toast, she felt something ping in her chest.

"I had sex with Will."She said closing her eyes and dropping her head on the table. It took a full stomach for her actions to finally register in her brain.

"What have I done?"Alicia said as she rose her head and went towards the wine cabinet. She knew the last thing she needed was a drink. And if Grace was there, she would have scolded her for drinking so early. But she thought that this time she deserved it.

"No."

"Alcohol is what got me in this mess, it will not help me out of it. And besides, it was only Will. It could have been Finn."Alicia thought to herself as the images of her sexy new friend came into her mind, and then immediately left. And besides, what is the harm of making sweet music, as Owen would put it, with him. She did just get a new found freedom from her husband. No more faking orgasims or acting as if Peter was someone else.

But Will. She had already did the affair thing with Will. It failed. But it failed because of her. Owen called her crazy for breaking up with someone because she was afraid that the relationship would not last. But she had to. She was spending all of her time with him and not enough with her kids. Because let's face it, her work was not impaired at all. She actually did better with him before the affair, or was it just her anger at Peter that made her better? A mystery of the universe she guessed.

But Will, is just so...Will. His sultry eyes and his amazing body, and boy could he...well he was amazing in bed. And he loved her. Well he has never really said it to her directly, with the exception of that one time, but it was greatly implied. And she did finally find out what he told her on that voicemail, after a long fight and a lot of persuasion. Will was kind, to her, lovely, smart and he made her happy. He knew exactly what she needed, when she needed it and why. He was almost always there when she needed him. With the exception of him firing her, and loose connection after Georgetown, he was her everything and he could do no wrong.

But all that glitters is not gold. He seems amazing, but he has gone off on her before, especially when he gets misinformed. He does have a temper, and though he doesn't show her it often, it's there. Will has a lot of horrible flaws about him, but so does she.

And then there is Peter. Even though she can be with whomever she wants to be with, that's only in the dark. A big problem with their relationship was the hiding. The excuses she had to tell the kids and Diane so that they wouldn't find out. It was utterly exhausting and time consuming. And as long as she is still married to Peter, any relationship that she gets involved in will be an affair.

But that also adds to the appeal. Sneaking around and, the fear of being caught. The thrill of being caught. Though it is dangerous and scary, it is also extremely thrilling.

Alicia was thrown from her train of thought by a phone call.

"Hello?"Alicia answered after retreating from the kitchen and grabbing her phone from the front door.

"Hello, Alicia? It's Diane."Diane said, sounding a bit concerned from heavy breathing coming from the other end of the receiver.

"Hey Diane, did you need something?"Alicia said, regaining a normal breathing pattern.

"Alicia are you ok? Did I catch you at a bad time?"Diane's worried voice came through the phone.

"Oh yeah, exercising you know. So what's up?"Even though the two firms were constantly fighting each other, after Will's shooting, they became more and more civil with each other. Maybe even friends some might say.

"I was calling to make sure that we are still good for lunch."The older woman said, with concern still evident in her voice. Alicia smacked her self in the head, and then rubbed it for it was still a bit sore.

"Yes Diane. Can you give me about thirty minutes?"Alicia said as she rushed to her bedroom to find something to wear.

"Uh sure."Diane said, now certain that Alicia did forget. Especially after hearing her smack herself, or somebody else. She couldn't tell.

"I'll send you the details of the place. Ok."

"Ok, see you there."

"See you there."Diane said before hanging up. She shook her head as she looked at the office across from her. The phone call reminded her of the time she caught Will with Alicia. Neither one of them were breathing heavily, but Alicia's distinct ringer was a dead give away.

She was so glad to see Will bad in his rightful place. She would be lying if she said that she was not worried of Will'd impending death. It nearly scared her to death. He was not just a business partner that she fought with a lot. He was a very good friend that she grew to love and care about. And the mere thought of her never being able to see that charming smile again or that wonderful man again, brought waterfalls to her eyes.

But seeing him there, throwing that silly baseball in the air, she knew that everything was right where it needs to be.

Grabbing her coat and walking out of her office, she was stopped by Will.

"You leaving?"Will said as he got up, slowly, from his chair.

"Yes, I'm going to the meeting with Alicia about merging."Diane said, she knew he knew that. They had been talking about it for the past two weeks. Especially who should do it. At first they thought Will should do it, since he made that huge scene in firing her. But they both agreed that she would be so pissed that she would probably say no or use it against him.

"Well don't take too long. If she stalls, that's probably a no."Will suggested before releasing his partner for her new business deal.

"I'll keep that in mind."Diane said before walking away and to her car. She wasn't sure how this merge will happen, if it happens, when it comes to them too. All she knows is that Alicia will definitely be on the other end of the building, far away from Will.

Alicia walked into the diner that Diane gave her instructions to. It took her away to get dressed, mostly because she was too busy trying to call Will and Grace. Neither one of them had called her yet and she was getting a little bit worried.

Alicia sat across to Diane, who was preoccupied on her phone, probably about work.

"Hello Alicia."Diane said as she sat down across from her. Alicia smiled and greeted her back.

"So this is a nice hole in the wall. Where did you find this place miss posh?"Alicia teased, but she was completely serious. She has never seen Diane eat anything less than four star material. Unless they were working late and Will had bought them pizza. But this place was a classic old school diner. The outside looked like a trailer and the inside looked like something from the 50's. It had a warm homey feeling though, but it truly was not a four star restaurant. Maybe two and a half.

"Well, before I became posh and polish. I was this thing people like to call a first year. First years are always broke and overwhelmed. So on a very rare day off, I found this beautiful place and I eat here at least once a week."Diane teased back. She was a little taken back that Alicia of all people thought that she was so stuck up to not eat here. But, when she thought of it, she would think the same thing if she saw herself.

"Well then. I had no idea that you came down here that much."

"Yes. Now down to business. I think that it will be highly beneficial if both of our firms…"Diane was about to continue, but was cut off by Alicia.

"Merge, I know. Excuse me can I get some coffee?"Alicia called over a waiter as she finished Diane's sentence for her, leaving a very stunned Diane confused.

"Carey and myself have have been thinking of the same thing. Well with other firms but I have always been partial to LG. I mean you have the space and the man power and the name. We have the money and the clients. It's like we are two parts of a puzzle here. We just need to complete it. Do you understand what I am getting at?"Alicia asked Diane, even though she stared at her like a child learning physics. But she nodded, just like the other children.

Diane could not believe it. Her primary purpose was to convince Alicia to merge with her. And now here she is trying to convince her to merge. This was definitely not how she thought the meeting would go.

"Thank you. Now we only have one problem with this."Alicia said as she started to make her coffee with the cream and sugar packets provided.

"And what problem would that be?"Diane finally made her vocal reappearance.

"Carey. He feels as if we did too much to just go back to where we started. Where we felt "oppressed" in the first place. But I think that if we show him what will happen once we merged, he'll come around."Alicia said as she started to drink her coffee.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. If not, give him a really big office and show him how much money he will be making. He will surely say yes. And if he doesn't, we'll do a vote and see what happens. But if it gets to that point, we'll definitely be merging." Alicia smiled, sat back and sipped her coffee at how easily she had remedied the problem, without hurting anyone or seeming like a bad person. Diane smiled as well, and shook her head, but not for the same reasons.

"You are becoming more and more like him, you know that?"

"Like who?"Alicia sat up inquisitively at Diane's question. Though she already knew the answer.

"Will"

"Am not."Alicia whined, but she already knew that was a lie.

"You so are. That tactic that you are planning to use, that is something Will would do. You even sat back and smiled like him. If it wasn't for you two's fall out. You would make the perfect team. Our the worse, depending on who you asked."Diane said as her words took Alicia by surprise. SHe never wanted to admit it, but she knew Diane's words were true. Alicia was turning into Will, and Carey was turning into Diane. But she really doesn't mind it so much, especially the working with Will thing. She had to bit her lip to stop a smile from creeping up upon hearing Diane suggest her working with Will.

"Well, the working together part. We, I will have to work on that. Will and myself have been repairing our relationship a little. Ever since the...shooting."It still hurt her to say it.

"It caused us to see that we have to take what we have for granted, and hold onto that. But I'm still not sure if I trust him enough right now to be teams again."And it was true. She loved him, duh, but her trust is still not there completely. And she knows that his is probably nonexistent. She wants to be with him, but she is not completely sure in what capacity just yet.

"Hold on Diane."Alicia's phone started ringing. It was Will.

"I'll be right back, Carey."Alicia said as she excused herself to outside the diner.

"Hey."Will said as she answered the phone.

"Hi."Alicia smiled at the sound of his voice. Boy could he make her melt.

"What's up?"Alicia asked after a short silence.

"Um, nothing, you called me first. So actually I should be asking you that question."Alicia laughed at her own stupidity. Of course he is calling you back from earlier.

"Oh sorry, yeah. Well you left so early this morning I just…"

"Oh I am so sorry. I had an early meeting this morning and I had to go. I would have stayed."Will sat up in his office chair, feeling dumb for not leaving a note or texting.

"Yeah I figured that. But I did want to talk."Alicia posted herself on the diner wall as if she was talking to her crush, and not her business partner. Once she saw Diane staring at her, she quickly changed her posture.

"Oh really? What about?"

"About last night."Alicia grinned out.

"What about last night?"Will said seductively. He always knew how to push her buttons.

"Things like what it meant, where do we go from here. Things of that nature. But Look, I'm at a lunch meeting with Diane so could we do it another time. And face to face maybe?"Alicia said, looking back to her future business partner. Diane as playing with a drink she ordered and on her phone. She was still fine.

"Oh yeah, right, right. So I'll call you when we have some more free time?"

"Sure, I'll text you when I have some free time too."

"Ok, tell Diane I said hey. And let's get this merge over with."

"I can't really do that."Alicia thought of what she told Diane. She could not tell her Will said hi, especially when Alicia already said that she was on the phone with Carey.

"Why?"

"I told her I was on the phone with Carey."The both of them started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ok, well I better go."Will said after he finished laughing.

"Oh Will. I have a question before you go."Alicia said once she caught her breath.

"Shoot,"

"I can't remember. I mean I remember what happened, but I just can't recall."

"Recall what?"Will said curiously, he had no idea what her question could be.

"Did we use protection?"

* * *

><p>So the ending huh? HO did you like it? Did you expect that? What do you think will happen next? Don't forget to review. I hope everyone liked it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. No more spoilers, just read. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Being Alicia Florrick was never easy, life has always been complicated. So when it came time for her and Will to talk about..them, life had to sort of postpone it. With an emergency case on Will's end and Grace coming home on Alicia's, the maybe soon to be couple did not have time for anything for weeks. Cases piled up and the impending merger, neither one of them had time to talk. So it came to no surprise of Alicia when she suddenly found herself three weeks from the last time she had been with Will and no conversation.<p>

Alicia had been so tired, she barely got any sleep at night. With Grace having the flu for two weeks, she wouldn't be a good mother if she left her only sick daughter alone to talk to someone, she was stuck at home for awhile. Then the merger happened, after six fights with Carey and a partner vote. That took up so much of her time, and the office situation. Diane wanted her as far from Will as possible, mostly because of their fight, though Alicia did not mind being near him again. So she had to convince Diane to let her take her old office back. But then everyone said it was too small for a name partner. So she found a nice big office on the across the hall from Will. There was the conference room between them, but if she looked really hard, she could see his couch.

But it wasn't just Alicia. Will left town for a week to go to the New York offices and check on them. Alicia didn't know if he was avoiding her because of the pregnancy thing. She had told him later that it was a joke and she found a condom in her trash. But she thinks he's still a little mad, or doesn't trust her.

And now Alicia found herself having the first calm day in weeks. She just finished with court, it was about eight. She had the weekend off and Grace was at Peter's for the weekend. He felt bad for not being able to care for his sick child. As if he knew what to do with a child with the flu.

She was nursing a glass of wine, just poured, when she got the phone call. It had been weeks and she had almost forgot that she even had to talk to him, or what about. But after a short conversation, Alicia was on her way to Will's apartment.

When Alicia arrive, around nine pm, she noticed the whole apartment building was extremely quiet. More quiet than normal, usually would hear the other tenants in their homes or people coming in or out of the apartment complex. But no, it was awkwardly quiet.

Alicia knocked on Will's door and was greeted almost immediately by him.

"The game's on?"Alicia smiled as she looked at his was rocking a pair of denim jeans and a cubs jersey, making her feel extremely overdressed in her Prada business suit and heels. He had a baseball cap on that reminded her of the times she would watch him play baseball in college. He looked just as cute then as he did back then.

Will smiled back and pulled her into his apartment.

"No, I went to the game. I just got back and I started thinking of you silly."He said as he escorted her to his couch where pizza and beer was waiting for the pair.

"The baseball game made you think of me? Wow. I have no idea what to say to that."Alicia didn't know if he was complimenting her or saying she looked like a baseball player. Will laughed at her remark.

"The game reminded me of the first game you went to of mines. You remember, the one that you kissed me at in front of all my friends for scoring a home run?"Will smiled as he picked up a slice a pizza and handed it to her. Alicia smiled and shook her head no. The fact that they were thinking of the same moment filled her heart with joy, but her body with lust.

"So we should just get down to it."Alicia refocused on the task at hand.

"Chill Leesh, let's not make this a deposition. We can just talk normally, it's not like we don't know each other. And hey I bought pizza to smooth things over, not paperwork."He grinned as he stuffed his face with the refused pizza.

"Ok. So that night. We were both drunk, and we both needed it."Alicia stated, ignoring Will's words, and pizza. Will sighed before responding.

"I thought you were going to say that it was a long time coming and you did it because you loved me."Will's face turned grey and he turned a bit from her, causing her to rest her hand on his knee.

"Will, I do love you. But that is not what that night was about. That night was sex, drunk sex, but sex. You know what love making for us feels like, and that wasn't it. The only question is, do we continue with drunken sex, or do we make something more of this."Alicia said with the most loveliest of faces. She tried to seem sincere so he would know that she meant it.

"So that night meant nothing to you?"Will said in confusion.

"Oh my, Will you are not listening. We are not here to talk about the past, just the future."

"I'm surprised that you want to talk about any kind of future with me. What would Peter say, or your kids."Will immediately regretted the words once he said it. He half meant it, but he didn't want her to know that.

But if it was not for Alicia's split with Peter, they would be having another conversation. And Alicia knew that all too well. That is what probably hurt the most. But he was right, normally she would not be talking about a future with Will if she was with Peter, like she used to be. And his words also hurt Will, for to know that she will always run to Peter, even after everything, it had always hurt him more than anything.

"Will don't be like that."Alicia pleaded as she retracted her hand from his knee.

"Well it's true. You are with Peter and he and the kids are always your first priority. And I respect that, but just think. JUst think how amazing we would be if you let us fall first. Before him and work. Just us. Just think of it."Will turned to Alicia and held her hands, hoping the connection would make her see his way.

"Will.."Alicia whispered out to his words.

"And I know Grace is still in the picture."Will cut Alicia off, fearful her words will be no.

"Will.."Alicia raised her voice a little.

"But she is a big girl, she will understand. We can make this work. And…"

"Will!"Alicia yelled and then smiled.

"Will Peter and I split up."Alicia said still holding Will's hands.

"What."Will was flabbergasted. He would have never had thought that she would be saying those words to him. But here she is, in the flesh, saying these words. To him. He had to stop himself from hitting himself to make sure that this was all real.

"Well we are still married, for the public that is. In every other way, we are practically divorced. And I am not asking anything from you. I was just telling you. And this won't change…"Before Alicia could finish her sentence, and ruin the moment, Will kissed her. Well he pulled her close and stopped her from talking, passionately.

After seconds, Alicia relaxed into the kiss and placed her arms around his neck. Will wrapped his around her waist. Alicia was so glad that he had gotten his cast taken off, she always loved his arms around her body.

"You have no idea what this means to me."Will said before he swooped her up and carried to his bedroom. He was going to show her what love making was all about.

* * *

><p>Alicia woke up with her arms around Will's naked body and his around her. She didn't even blink when she saw the clock read twelve pm. She was safe and happy again. There was nothing she loved more than waking up to Will's wonderful face. When she looked up at his beautiful face, she noticed that his gorgeous brown eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Well this is a first."Alicia said, startling Will and moving closer to his face.

"Hmm?"Will questioned as he reached down to get a better look at her amazingly perfect face. He always knew his Leesh was there, she would just need that little push.

"You waking up before me. Normally I am the first to wake up. It used to take you forever to wake you up."Alicia said before being pulled into a gentle kiss by Will.

"Well that is because I always felt as if I was in a dream when I was with you. I always slept late so I could keep the dream for a little while longer. Besides I've been up thinking."Unable to comprehend and fully understand Will's answer, she changed subjects.

"What were you thinking about. How to crush Canning at his game?"Alicia smiled but Will frowned.

"Unfortunately no. I was thinking about us. ANd last night should not have happened."And before he could say another word, Alicia was up and looking for clothes.

"Alicia what are you doing?"Will asked as he watched her pull on her bra and underwear then pull her skirt up.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm leaving."Alicia said as she pulled her heels on and grabbed her jacket.

"Why?"Will said as he sat up in his bed and watched her pull her hair into a ponytail and walk towards the door.

"Because apparently, this was a mistake. So I am rectifying it and going home."Was the last thing she said before he heard her grab her purse and leave his apartment.

"Shit!"Will said as he slammed his fists on his bed and then rubbed his shoulder. Their vigorous activities last night irritated his injury.

Will quickly went into the bathroom and took a shower. She was pissed and going home, he would meet her there later and fix this whole mess. Hopefully.

Alicia sat in the parking lot of her apartment building for a little while before she found the strength to walk up to her apartment. Boy was she a state. The tears that she had let roll down her cheeks ruined any type of makeup left on her face.

She could not believe him. And he was the one pleading last night for them to take a chance on life and love. And then he turns around and does something like this? How could he? What an asshole.

Alicia walked into her apartment and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, not wanting history to repeat itself. But like all things, it did. As Alicia was finishing the last of her glass, a knock came to her door.

"Go away!"Alicia screamed after she swallowed the last bit of the red liquid. But the knock came again.

"I said go away Will!"But that didn't stop him from knocking again. Alicia sat her glass down and stormed over to the door. As she screamed as she swung open the door.

"I said go away Will."But as she opened the door, she found something that she was never expecting to happen.

* * *

><p>So who, or what is at the door? What do you think Will meant? How did you guys like it? Please Review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so I have been reading the reviews and thanks so much. And I know that everyone is so confused, so I hope that this helps. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alicia stepped back as she let the visitor in.<p>

"Why are you telling Will to go away? And while I'm at it, when did you start talking to him again?"Alicia's younger brother inquired as he walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine. Owen could never resist a glass of wine.

"Owen why are you here?"Alicia changed subjects. She really didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Hm. The better question is why are you still in your business suit at one pm? And why are you drinking so early?" Sometimes she hated just how insightful he was.

"Owen I'm tired and hungry. Can I stay with you for the weekend, and after we eat I'll explain everything."Alicia pleaded with her brother to not ask anymore questions. And after seeing his sister beg, something he has only seen her do in emergencies, he decided to be a decent brother, just this once.

"Ok. But if my boyfriend comes over you gotta go."Owen said with a wide smile. Alicia smiled back and went to go take a shower and pack her a bag.

Owen didn't really mind her staying over, this would make them partly even. Well slightly even that is, he still has a very long way to go. But he could feel something different in his sister, something was wrong. And he knows all she needed was a friend and somewhere to stay. Why she didn't want to stay home was beyond his comprehension. But he guessed that he would soon find out.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the brother sister duo left for lunch and then to Owen's for Alicia's big reveal. But Alicia didn't wait until they got to Owen's. Instead, on the way to his place she blurted out what happened. Explaining everything from seeing him at the hospital, all the way to this morning. This of course left Owen speechless, almost crashing the car.<p>

"Owen watch where you are driving!"Alicia yelled after nearly missing a collision with a UPS truck.

"Well how can I concentrate when you drop bombs as big as those?"Owen said, pulling into the parking lot of his tiny apartment.

"Owen it isn't that much when you think about it."Alicia tried to explain as she grabbed her bag and got out the car.

"Not that bad!"Owen yelled getting out of the car and walking up the stairs to his apartment.

"You and Peter are practically divorced."Owen whispered as he opened the front door to the apartment complex.

"Owen!"Alicia whispered back as a warning. She did not trust her brother's neighbors. She barely trusted her own brother.

"Sorry."He said, opening the door to his apartment.

Owen lived in a small two bedroom apartment. He uses the spare bedroom for the kids if need, or for company. Though he never really has company, that needs the second bedroom that is. It was small and yet very comfortable. It had a small hit of marijuana smell to it, but other than that, it looked like a normal single person home.

"We are not divorced."Alicia raised her voice a bit, feeling comfortable with being inside his apartment.

"We are separated in every way except to the press and the public. To them, we are a happy loving family with a perfect marriage."Alicia said the end of her sentence with a huge fake smile, oozing sarcasm.

"Alicia, he sure did a number on you."Owen shook his head and poured them two glasses of wine.

"Which one?"Alicia scoffed at the thought of the pain each of them caused them.

"Both."Owen smiled, handing his sister a much needed glass of wine. He normally doesn't pick on her drinking habits, mostly because his is much worse, but he didn't like her having to drink so much. And so early.

"Well Will has nothing on Peter, but yup. They are both massive assholes."Alicia started to laugh as she thought of her horrible love life.

"You know, I told him I loved him and he just goes off and does that. What kind of man does that. Here he is trying to convince me to be with him and he just goes off and says that. After sex? I hate him. I hate him."Alicia pouted as she finished her glass and went for another. Owen frowned, he had barely finished the one he had in his hand.

"Ok yes they are both complete assholes. But did Will explain why? I mean like you said, he was trying, and then he says that? Alicia I know he loves you, he wouldn't go off and say something like that."Owen's wisdom hit Alicia like a brick, but she was too mad to listen to reason.

"No I left, and I really do not want to see his gorgeous sexy face again."

"Isn't he like a conference room away from you? Won't it be really hard not to see him everyday? Don't you have court with him all the time?"Once again, Owen was spitting out the truth, but Alicia was stubborn.

"I will find a way."Alicia pouted and sat back down. She was not going to let her brother be the right one for once. Even if he was right.

"Oh don't be a child Alicia."

"Ok Mom."Alicia teased and they both laughed. He did sound just like their mother.

"Well, at least you still have Finn."Owen smiled and Alicia shoved him, nearly knocking over his wine.

"Alicia!"

"Owen!"They both smiled and started laughing. One thing you can say about the Cavanaugh children, they will fuss and fight, but they always know how to make each other laugh.

"I'm serious, you could you know, drop Will and Peter for Finn. I've heard you talk about this Finn guy after Will's shooting. How he got shoot knocking Will down from being shot twice. How you visited him while Will was in the hospital. And now that he is out, you two are friends now." Owen drank some of his wine and smiled as he saw his sister unravel.

"Well he did save Will's life. We just started talking while Will was in the coma and we found we have a lot in common. He is a really good funny guy."Alicia defended her new found friendship.

"Whatever you say sis."Owen teased.

The two spent the rest of the night eating take out and watching bad reality tv. Alicia knew that she would eventually have to deal with what will happen next in her life. But for right now, she would have some family bonding time before life came crashing back down on her.

* * *

><p>Will arrived at Alicia's house around quarter to two. There was a lot of traffic and he really needed time to explain what he meant. He knew she was gonna be mad, he just hoped not too mad.<p>

After five knocks, Will gave up on trying to talk to her, she must have left, and turned to go home and find another way of fixing this. And then his favorite person to hate appeared.

"Peter."Will said with such disdain in his voice, it was almost as if he punched Peter in the face with his own name. Well at least that is what Will wanted to do.

"Will."Peter responded in the same tone that Will did.

"Alicia is not home."Will answered peter's unasked question.

"I know, I came to talk to you."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"I know that you know about our situation."Will smirked at Peter's choice of words. As if "situation" could cover what was really going on with their relationship.

"Yes. She told me yesterday."Will was careful to not tell him what had transpired last night. He knew Peter would use it against him.

"I know you two are together now and I just want to say…"Will tried to stop him from finishing his sentence. How do you tell a man that you are in love with his wife, and she is in love with him, but they are not together. But they really could be and wants to be.

"Peter we are…"Peter stopped him by raising his hand.

"I want her to be happy. So make her happy ok."Peter said as if he had to, as if someone was pointing a gun at his head to do this.

And then Peter threw Will against the door and picked him up by his shirt.

"I have already seen you hurt her today, don't do it again. Fix this problem with her, I will not give you a second chance."Peter said in a low gruff voice. Since Will's injury was still sore, he decided not to fight back.

"She may not see me as her husband, but I am, and I will do whatever it takes to protect my wife. Whether she likes it or not." Peter dropped Will like a sack of potatoes and walked away. After getting up and stretching his shoulder out, he walked out of the apartment complex and went to his car. He could not believe that Peter had did or said that. He never showed that he cared that much. Maybe he did change and is fearful that Alicia will leave him for good. Or he is just acting like a good guy to make it seem like he is changing. Either way, Will just did not want to be thrown against a wall again.

* * *

><p>So did everyone love the WillPeter action at the end? I loved it. How will Will fix their problem? What do you guys think? Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

So I spent forever doing this chapter. I really am not ok with how it came out, but I don't think I could have done better. Sorry, I hope you all still like it. Don't rip me up too bad. Enjoy. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, you have really kept me going.

* * *

><p>Alicia ended up managing the impossible, she avoided Will. Well it wasn't that hard, well there's Diane. Though she had no idea what went on between the two of them, she did remember the firing, and that was enough.<p>

Whenever they had meetings, Diane would have Will on one side and Carey on the other, and Alicia beside Carey. This gave Alicia enough room to not have to speak to him and enough room to slip out when the meetings were over. When it came to cases, Will and Carey paired, or Will and another lawyer. Alicia would pair with Carey, Diane or another lawyer. As for any other time, Alicia was out of the office. At least that is what her secretary was supposed to say to him.

It had been a long weird two weeks, but she made it. Alicia was surprised that she made it that long, or that he did. Then she started to think that maybe he forgot about the whole thing and this was what he wanted in the first place.

"Well fuck him. Two can play this game."She said to herself as she thought about it.

"If he wants to move on and not see me. I will make it extremely hard for him."Alicia went on as she got up to go to the partners meeting in Diane's office. She was determine to make his life a living hell.

As Alicia swayed into Diane's office, Alicia sat on the couch right next to him. She wasn't so close that she was on top of him, but close enough that if he reached his hand out, he would be able to touch her. Though she really wouldn't have minded him touching her, in any capacity.

When Alicia sat down, everyone turned and looked at her. Diane looked confused as to why Alicia was sitting so close to Will and not in her usual chair on the other side of the room. Carey was confused too, but gave little thought about it. He learned a long time ago to stay out of Alicia's and Will's personal business, she deserved to be happy. Even Will looked at Alicia inquisitively. He wasn't sure of Alicia's game this time, but he was too tired to figure it out.

With the constant trying to get in contact with Alicia and calling her, he was done. He was not going to continue this charade and try to talk to her when she obviously did not want anything to do with him.

"Well Will this is your case, but it is Colin Sweeney."Diane continued her conversation after trying to figure out what was going on with Alicia.

"Ok what did he do now?"Alicia asked, annoyed by the name of her favorite client to hate.

"His wife is dead."Diane said bluntly as she sat back in her office chair. She was used to saying this now, though she didn't like to, it just became second nature now.

"Again?"Alicia sighed just thinking of the case and how difficult just dealing with Sweeney will be.

"Yes. She was found dead at the bottom of the stairs. He claims that they had an argument and she slipped at the top of the stairs."Carey said as he turned to Alicia.

"And we believe this?"Alicia flipped her hair back, watching Will the entire time out of the corner of her eye. He had not said a word since Alicia walked into the office, and he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since. Which did not go unnoticed by Diane.

"Of course not."Will said breaking his silence.

"And that is our problem. If we do not believe him, you can guess that the police won't either."Will responded mostly to Alicia and then turned to Diane.

"If you need me off, I have paperwork I can do. I know Alicia can handle it, she has before."Will responded, already knowing that he will get kicked off the case.

He hated this, he was name partner, but they treated him like a fourth year. He frequently got kicked off of cases because of Alicia and he was forced to do paperwork all the time. Worse of all, his name was last, again. He helped build this company, now he is reduced to nobody. It was frustrating, but he had to deal with it. It was his fault that they left and came back. It was also his fault that Alicia was avoiding him and being kicked off of cases. It was all his own fault, and he hated it.

"No need."Alicia broke the undiscovered silence.

"We can work this case together. I see no reason if this case was yours from the start."Will turned from Diane to Alicia back to Diane. He was so confused, but he was not about to argue.

"Well we have a meeting in about twenty minutes to go see him at the jail. I'll see you there?"

"He is in jail already? And we can just ride together, save gas."Again, Alicia's words rang concern and confusion in everyone's minds. She was one sentence from everyone assuming she was replaced by an alien or some sort.

"Yes, they arrested him as soon as they saw his dead wife. And sure, meet you in the parking lot in five?"Will said before leaving, not giving Alicia anytime to respond. Carey left after Will.

"Alicia?"Diane stopped Alicia before she left with Will.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? I know we aren't the best of friends, but you seem a bit off today."Diane's voice full of worry and concern.

"Diane I am fine, thank you for worrying about me though."Alicia lied as she got up to go.

"It's just that you are working with Will now, and sitting next to him. Did something happen between you two. And don't worry, I won't try and force you to break up again. You are a name partner, your business is your business. As long as it doesn't interfere with my business."Diane joked as she got up from her chair, her golden locks swaying as she walked.

"Diane, I'm fine. Will and I are still a little iffy, but I will not let that disrupt my work. I have been acting childish about our situation and I would like to just go on with my life. But don't worry, I will try not to destroy the business. I promise."Alicia said with a smile before leaving with Will to the Jail.

Alicia wished what she said rang true. She would love to be the bigger person and act as if nothing happened and that she could just move on with her life. But when it comes to Will, things are never as easy as they seem.

The drive to the jail was a quiet and awkward one. Neither of them talked to the other, they just sat there in peaceful silence. Though Will occasionally would look over at Alicia and swallow hard. She didn't have anything revealing on, but her skirt was up a little more than usual. It was probably the seat or maybe how she was sitting. Whatever it was, it made Will so uncomfortable.

When they finally got to the jail, Alicia did not make the meeting any better. She would occasionally bend over, flip her hair or bite her pen. She was driving him crazy, and he was not the only one to notice.

"Mrs. Florrick, you seem overly exhausted upon seeing me."Colin sweeney said during the end of the interview, smiling the whole way.

"What do you mean?"Alicia said with a huge frown on her face, Will giving a similar expression.

"Well you seem to be unable to hold onto you things, since you keep dropping them. And it seems that biting her pen and flipping your hair seems to help keep you awake."Sweeney teased. Alicia started to blush and grow angry.

"I think we are done here. Mr. Sweeney, we will talk later."Alicia said standing up and alerting the guard that they are ready.

"Awe, but we were just starting to have fun too."He pouted as he watched Alicia leave with Will in tow.

Back at the car Will couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she got caught. He knew she was trying to seduce him, and it was working. But it was just so hilarious that she got caught trying to be sexy. And by the wife killer of all people.

"What?"Alicia said as they were getting into the car. Will had been laughing since they left the jail.

"Nothing, it's just. The Sweeney whisperer got whispered."Will said as he turned the engine on and started to drive away.

"Oh shut up."Alicia said as she laid back in his car. Now she knew that she would have to work harder, and not make him laugh.

Alicia did succeed in making Will Gardner's life a complete mess. In the past two weeks she did not stop in making him see her. Whenever they had to be near each other, she made sure that she was there. Whether it was for clients or for meetings. She made sure that she looked gorgeous and that he noticed her. When they had court, she would flirt with him and make him lose his focus. Though she would make sure that she had a good comeback so that they would still win their cases, even the Sweeney case.

And now, a month since the last time the two of them had sex, and all Will wants to do is throw Alicia against the closest sturdy object and make her feel his sexual frustration that was building up. But that would not fix their relationship.

So on a day the both of them had the next night off, Will made a plan to go see Alicia and explain what he meant a year ago. He would arrive at her house with flowers and hope that his explanation would be enough to fix..this.

On Will's way to Alicia's after work, he stopped at a flower shop and bought her a dozen English lavender flowers. They were her favorite flowers in Georgetown, so he hoped that she still loved them now.

As Will knocked on Alicia's door, he was expecting her to be pissed or throw things or to yell, or maybe not even answer the door at all. But what he found on the other end of the door was not what he was expecting.

* * *

><p>So was it so terrible? What will Will find on the other end of the door? And I know, another cliffhanger, I will try not to kill you guys with them so much. But you gotta admit, it does add a lot of suspense. Review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews, I am really glad that everyone loved it. But I do love this one. And for some reason I could not see perfection in this chapter. Like while I was updating this to fanfiction, I kept adding little things and changing things as I proof read. So I really do hope you guys like this. does anyone else do that, like write something, proof read and then almost completely change what they are writing. ANYWAY, here is chapter 7.

* * *

><p>It had been a tiring two weeks for Alicia. She had to be cute and make herself up more than usual, it took a lot out of her. Then she had to flirt more than she worked, she had no idea how women did it. But she was glad that she had the weekend off to lay down and have some comfort time.<p>

Grace was with her friends for the weekend and Owen was out of town. Everyone else was working or doing things without her. So she took this time, after work, to slide into her old Georgetown sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. She had hoped to spend this weekend sleeping and watching bad reality tv, as well as drinking a lot of wine. Her secret war with Will must wait until she got all of her energy back. But it came as a big surprise when she heard a knock at the door.

Answering the door, she was in an even bigger surprise when she saw who was at the other end of the door.

"Will? It's like ten pm, what are you doing here? And why are you holding my favorite flowers?"Alicia asked as she watched Will stare at her up and down. She noticed that she did not have her sexy grab on tonight, she shrugged and took the flowers.

"Those are for you. Are you wearing my sweatshirt?"Will asked as he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"No."Alicia said defensively.

"I got this at Georgetown before we graduated."Alicia justified her sweatshirt before putting the flowers in a vase of water. She didn't notice Will come up behind her and grab the back of the sweatshirt, but she sure did feel it.

"Hey creep. You can't just put you hands down someone's shirt."Alicia said as she jumped from his hold.

"Oh hush. I was just checking that it was mines. Which it is."Will said, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed.

"No it's not."Alicia said a little too aggressively.

"Yes it is, the initials on the tag says W.P.G. William Paul Gardner. I gave this to you before we graduated. I told you to wear this and think of me when we are apart, in case I can't be there."William said shaking his head that she could forget something so sentimental.

"You remember me telling you I will never leave you, but you forgot that I gave you a sweatshirt."Will said shaking his head.

"It was one thing that I forgot. And besides, I am mad at you, you can't be mad at me." Alicia said, turning to Will and standing no more than a few inches from him.

"You're mad at me. I should be mad at you. With your flip floppy emotions. One moment you act as if you are into me, the next you aren't and then you were avoiding me to just turn around and try to seduce me? Really, how am I supposed to react to that?" Will said sitting up straight.

"Well when you start to ignore me for weeks, I had to find someway of getting your attention." Will moved from her, he was too angry to look at her.

"You were the one that was avoiding me. Telling your assistant that you are out, getting Diane to make sure that we were separated and that we do not have the same cases. I even tried talked to Owen and he wouldn't say a word to me. I assumed that you did not want anything to do with me so I left you alone."

"Well if you wouldn't have regretted us, I might not have to avoid you."Will ran over to Alicia and grabbed her arm.

"Don't you ever say that I regret us. Because that will never ever be true. The only thing I regret is never having enough time."Will said the last part softly before Alicia wrapped her arms around Will's neck and crashed her lips against his. They held like that in a passionate kiss for a while. Then Will turned them around and pinned Alicia against the fridge before pushing himself off of her.

"Alicia we can't."Will said before Alicia started fuming and got closer to him. She didn't know what hurt her more, that he didn't want sex, or that he didn't want her.

"Get out!"Alicia cried as she tried to hold back the tears. Will didn't budge at all. He just stood there and watched her unravel.

"I said get out!"Alicia yelled again before walking over to the door, only for Will to grab her hand and pull her close to him.

"Get off of me."Alicia struggled to get out of his grasp, but his basketball arms were too much for her.

"No, this time I am not letting you go until you listen."Will didn't loosen his hold and she didn't stop fighting him.

"I love you and you love me. We can not continue to just have sex, we need communication. We need to talk about things before we ruin it with awkward sex ok? That was all I meant a month ago. I meant we shouldn't have had sex, we should have talked instead."Will sighed before letting Alicia go. After rubbing her arms, she smacked Will.

"Just say what you mean, you could have texted me that or done this sooner."Alicia said before kissing him again. This time, a short gentle passionate one.

"So we should talk about us."Alicia said as she sat on the bar stool. Will was still stunned from the kiss and the smack. He knew that he should argue back, but he decided to just take the win.

"What do you think we should do? We tried the sneaking around thing, and that didn't work. But we can't be open because of Peter."

"Well we can do the sneaking around thing, but less of it."Will said as he sat down next to Alicia.

"What do you mean?"Alicia turned to Will so that their knees were touching.

"Well Peter doesn't care what we do. He talked to me, more or so ambushed me, when I came to your house a month ago. He told me to treat you well and if I mess up, we will have problems."

"What? Why didn't you tell me.. oh ok. Well I will talk to him and Diane doesn't care if we are together either. I talked to her a week ago and she said she wouldn't make us break up again. Or whatever that means."Alicia said rubbing her temple just thinking of the conversation she will have to have with Peter. Will made no reaction to her comment about Diane. He knew that she meant it more towards him than her, but he was not in the mood to talk about that now.

"So we can't show our relationship to outsiders, but we can to those who know us? How is that any different from what we used to do?"Alicia said, still completely confused.

"Well if we just want to be alone together for the weekend, we can. If we want to leave and go have some fun together, we can. As long as the press doesn't find out, we're ok. Peter won't follow us around with cameras, Diane won't snoop around our lives to find out what we are doing. And most of all, you won't feel the guilt of cheating on Peter. Also Grace is old enough now to understand our relationship, if we get there. It's perfect."Will leaned back, feeling smug.

"Will, it's not that easy. We still have to hide from the people at our firm as well as the press. Half of those people we can consider as the press. We are still hiding Will."Alicia pleaded, hoping he had something better.

"Well if you remember all those years ago, you asked for a plan. I gave you a plan, that's all I got, short of you completely divorcing Peter. And we both know that you are not going to do that."Will said a little more snarky than intended.

"Well sorry for marrying Peter, you never stopped me."Alicia got up from her spot on the bar stool.

"And how was I supposed to do that, I wasn't even invited!"Will got up, pissed that she would blame this all on him.

"You left me for a year, what was I supposed to do. I had no address, no phone number. Did you want me to hire a private investigator to find you? No!"Alicia yelled, irritated that he thought that this was somehow her fault. Even though it was mostly her fault.

"Besides, you think I wanted to marry Peter then and give up my life? My father said if I don't marry him I would disgrace my whole family. What did you want me to do?"

"Not marry him maybe. Choose your own path?"Will shouted back.

"Then where would I go? Fresh out of law school, pregnant, and no husband or boyfriend to help. You were MIA. I was alone and scared, marrying Peter seemed like the best choice for me then. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you, even though I didn't see you for what another fourteen years?"Alicia said sarcastically.

"I did come back."Will whispered.

"It was too late then Will."Alicia said as she wiped the tears that she did not know fell.

"Look the past is in the past. The bottom line is we have two options and two options only."Will said, breaking the awkward silence that filled the whole apartment.

"We can walk away from all of this, pretend that this never happened and deal with the sexual tensions some other way. Or we can go with my plan and be together again."Will said, stepping closer to Alicia. He put his arms around her and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Look no matter what you choose, I will be there for you. I promise."Will rubbed Alicia's back as she continued to cry in his arms.

After about five minutes, Alicia finally broke from Will.

"I choose option two. But not tonight. Tonight I don't want to feel anything and I don't want to remember my past. Can you do that for me?"Alicia smiled as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I know exactly what you need."Will said as he lead her to the living room.

"Will what are you doing?"Alicia asked as she followed Will into the living room and sat down on the couch."We are watching Netflix and ordering pizza. This will be our new routine when one of us is hurt."Will smiled as he grabbed his phone to order them a pizza online.

"This was not what I had in mind."Alicia sniffled as Will moved closer to her and grabbed the remote.

"I know what you were thinking of you dirty girl. But right now, you do not need sexy boyfriend Will. You need best friend Will that knows everything about you. Like your favorite movies and how to make you feel better."Will smiled as he found a movie for them to watch, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. It wasn't orthodox, and Alicia would not show her kids this movie, but she loved it and watched it whenever she needed a good laugh and something good to watch. Not many people knew that this was her favorite movie, except Will.

The two of them spent their first night as a couple, as friends. And Alicia wouldn't Have it anyother way.

* * *

><p>So how do you like their first night as a couple? Not what you were expecting right? ANd I know alot of people wanted Finn, but I needed some AW. Especially With Alicia lately not know who she wants to be with. But Finn will be coming soon, maybe? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone so sorry for not updating, life is hectic. Also, unfortunately, things are only going to getting even more worse. I will not be updating for a while, life is prohibiting me from writing for a while, at least for February that is. But for now, thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope that this pulls you guys through until by next update. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alicia woke up feeling more than enthusiastic. She had spent the whole weekend with Will and it was amazing. They sat around the apartment drinking wine and just having fun. They watched tv until it got boring, then they went to playing a very fun game of drunk Wii. They walked around the neighborhood, they weren't holding hands of course, they just walked side by side and talked. If anyone that didn't know them saw them,they would have thought that they were two adults having a nice friendly stroll. But their friends know better.<p>

Yes they had a fun, lovely weekend together. And if it wasn't for the frequent sex, you would have thought that is was just two old friends, having fun, hanging out for the weekend. And the sex was great. By day, they hung out as friends. By night, they were as passionate as two lovers that only have one night to live.

And now it was monday, work was creeping up on them. The two of them now had to hide their feelings and go back to acting like colleagues. But Alicia didn't care, she had Will back.

Yes she had made a huge fuss about sneaking around again and having to go through the same problems that they went through in the first go round, she was mostly happy just being with him. Just knowing that if anything happens, she can count on him. That she will always have have him at the end of the day, like he promised. And yes, going backing to acting as work mates will be difficult, but she is willing to try, and that's enough for now. Besides, Diane will know soon, and then she won't have to everyone on earth. Just everyone on earth besides Diane, Peter, and Cary. That's good enough, for now.

Alicia started to roll out of bed, but was then shockingly stopped.

"Where do you think you are going?"Came Will's sleepy voice. Will had a loose grip on Alicia's hand, just tight enough to keep her from getting out of the bed.

"Going to take a shower. Something you yourself should be doing as well."Alicia teased, releasing herself from his tired grip. Alicia knew that they should both get dress, glad that Will went home and got himself some clothes from his place on Saturday.

"Why? Come back to bed, forget about work."Will yawned as he sat up in bed.

"And miss Diane ogling us the whole day, pressing for details about us? Not for the world."Alicia joked. She knew Diane probably wouldn't care that much, I mean it's not like them being together was such a big deal. It's only the Governor's wife and the head of one of Chicago's biggest, successful, best firms. Not much to talk about.

"Leesh, we could seriously just not go. This weekend was the most fun I have had in a very long time. Actually the last time I this much fun was with you all those years ago."Will smirked just thinking of it.

"Will you know there is this thing called reality. You know we have to face it some time or another."

"Yeah well we could prolong it for a little while."Will smirked as he slid across the bed to be closer to Alicia. He pulled her back on the bed in top of her and covered her face with kisses.

"We could live the fantasy for just a while longer."Will breathed out through kisses. Alicia pushed Will away a little a smiled.

"Will we can't just prolong the inevitable. If you did not know, we are very important people. They will start to look for us."Alicia's voice of reason rang through Will's head for a little while.

"Can we prolong it for another 10 minutes? I think they will only send SWAT out if we prolong it for 30 minutes."Will joked, with partly seriousness in his voice. Alicia smiled and crawled into Will's lap and kissed him.

"10 minutes."She whispered in his ear before he turned her over and pinned her on the bed.

The couple left the house an hour and a half later.

Unlike their first affair, the two rode up in the elevator together. They wanted the firm to see them as friends that made up over the weekend, well it was mostly true. That the two of them had a friendly heart to heart and that they are over the big firing fiasco. This way, when they are seen together, it won't seem suspicious or awkward.

After the elevator ride up, the two went their separate ways, Alicia to her office, and Will to Diane's. Before they left Alicia's, they decided it was only right that he tell Diane and Alicia tell Cary, they were closer anyway.

"Diane."Will said as he walked into his old friend's glass office. He took closed the door behind him and sat on the couch across from her.

"Will? You sure look happy today."Diane raised an eyebrow at her friends unusual behavior.

"Well actually, I am happy. This weekend has been a very happy and rejuvenating one."Will leaned back on the couch, reminiscing to himself of the weekend.

"So are you going to tell me about this weekend, or am I going to have to guess."Diane asked as she part curiously, part irritatedly watched Will. She wanted to know what happen, though she assumes it has something to do with a girl. But on the other hand, she is not going through hoops to figure out.

"Alicia and I made up. And we are acting dating."Will said with a smug grin on his face. He was more than happy to be able to say those words. He has been waiting to say those words since he meet Alicia Cavanaugh in Georgetown. It's been a while but he finally made it.

"What?"Diane said with a huge smile on her face. She walked over to Will and sat down on the edge of the couch, facing his office.

She couldn't believe it, Will was finally with Alicia. Grant it that they can not truly be together because of Peter, but for the most part, they were. And he really did look extremely happy.

"Yes, we are together. Alicia wanted me to tell you, he thought that it would be right, it coming from me and not her. She also tells me that you told her you won't force us to break up this time?"Will raised his eyebrow disappointingly. He was glad that Diane wasn't going to put up borders for them, but he was mad that she almost spilled the beans on why they actually broke up.

"Well, I had thought that you told her that I forced you two to break up. I didn't know that she was clueless. You might want to tell me things like this so I know what to say and what not to say."Diane defended herself.

"Well, Alicia doesn't know about that because I wasn't the one that broke things off. She did, she did it for her children at the time, or at least that was what she said. But that is over now, now we are back together and better than ever. And no, this will not interfere with work, we planned out all of the kinks and we are good to go."Will said, feeling very pleased with himself. But unfortunately, Diane did not look so. Diane frowned as she partly looked at will.

"Even the Peter problem."

"Even Peter."

"You sure? Because he is sitting in your office right now, and I doubt that he needs a lawyer."Diane said as she looked past Will into his office. Will turned and followed her gaze, and sure enough, Peter was sitting in his office. He had his back turned, but Will was sure that he was wearing a very smug face.

"Excuse me Diane."Will said as he walked to his office. Diane got up to say something, but quickly sat back down after realising that it wasn't a good time.

Will walked into his office and closed his door, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down in his office chair.

"How may I help you Governor?"Will said with the fakest smile on his face.

"Will, you messed up, I warned you."Peter said calmly as if he was talking to a child. Will started to fume, he had not hurt Alicia, how dare he do this to him.

"What the hell Peter. I did nothing wrong, you can't just come here and say that."Will shot back, raising his voice only a little.

"I warned you. My intel tells me that you made Alicia cry, twice on Friday. You fucked up, now I have come to only give another fair warning. You scratched up my doll, I have come back to collect her."Peter said in the same manner he had been talking since Will came in. Will was near red now. How dare he 1.) compare Alicia to something so trivial as a doll. 2.) Just try and 'collect' her as if she had no choice in the matter. And 3.)try and take back the 'doll' that he nearly destroyed.

"That is bull shit and you know it Peter."Will nearly roared at Peter. Peter got out of his chair slowly and shook his head.

"Now you might want to lower your voice if you don't want to cause a scene Mr. Gardner."Will was nearly ready to slit his throat at that moment. Peter got up and started to walk out of the office when he was stopped by a familiar face.

Alicia, after unpacking her bag and talking to a client, decided to go see Cary. She thought if Will was going to tell Diane, she mind as well tell the other name partner.

Alicia loved the walk to Cary's office, it passed Diane's and Will's. Alicia thought that maybe she would stop by Will's office and see how it went with Diane. But then she heard him yelling and she sped up her pace, only to be met with her husband's face.

And without any warning, Peter kissed her. She had to go with it, if she didn't, the jig would be up.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"Alicia said after he released her.

"I came to see our old friend Will and you. But now I have to go, I'll see you later."Peter said before he left. He was so quick that she barely had time to say anything in protest. Alicia watched Peter get on the elevator and walked into Will's office.

"What the hell was that about?"Alicia asked as she closed his door. Will was pacing at this moment. But when Alicia touched him and repeated her question, Will calmed down and explained everything.

"Will, what are we going to do?"Alicia sat next to him on his couch. The two of them looked out into the busy hallways of the firm.

"We will use this to our advantage. As long as people think that you and Peter are still happily married, they won't suspect us." Will said after a long silence.

"This is only if he is just going to come here and kiss me whenever I am not expecting it. We have no idea what he has up his sleeve."Alicia said worriedly.

"Well then we will get through it. No matter what he throws at us, we will overcome it ok?"Will went to reach to hug Alicia, but opted in just over lapping his hand in hers.

" No matter what?"

"No matter what."

* * *

><p>So how did you guys like this chapter? And Peter? Please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys I'm back! Finally I know. Last month was crazy busy and to be honest, I had a lot of writer's block. Like I literally spent three hours debating whether or not I should finish this story or not. Then another to make a playlist for writing and then another two hours thinking of something to write for this chapter. I literally changed this chapter like five times. But I finally got through it, and writers block.I hope you guys enjoy, I spent A LOT of time on this crazy chapter. BUt it only gets better. And i want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and staying with me. Anyway, Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"Hey are you ready?"Will asked as he peaked his head into Alicia's office.<p>

"Just a sec. I just have to enter this one thing in ok?"Alicia said as she slowly started to get up from her chair. She hated leaving the office with business undone.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you."Will came into her office a little more, knowing that she will need an incentive in order to get her away from work.

"Ok, ok I'm done."Alicia typed one more button and stood up straight. She grabbed her things and followed Will out of her office.

It had been a whole week since Peter's "threat", which Alicia thought very little of, and there had been no sign of Peter anywhere. No phone calls, no threats, no messages. Alicia hadden even heard from his secretary about any events that she had to attend. So the new couple decided to take this time to have a nice little lunch with friends to discuss their newly rediscovered relationship, since as far as they know, it is sanctioned by all parties.

After Will finally managed to pull Alicia from her work, which wasn't easy, they were off. The four of them met up at a small little diner down the street from their offices. The firmed loved this cute little diner of theirs. It was the only place where they could relax, have a meeting or two and still be close enough in case an emergency comes up. And they really needed a place like this when all of the name partners leave the office at once. It was a recipe for disaster.

Alicia and Will strolled into the diner one behind each other. It felt so good for them to be able to walk into a place and not be stared at, much.

"Hey guys,"Alicia smiled as she slid into the booth next to Cary across from Diane. Will slid in next to Diane.

"Oh nice of you guys to finally meet up with us. I thought I was going to have to call a search party for you two."Diane teased as she placed her phone down on the table and shot Cary a small smile. Will frowned and looked at Alicia.

"Sorry, Alicia held us up."Both Cary and Diane looked at each and then started smiling again. Will shook his head at started frowning when he realized that they thought that they were having sex.

"No Alicia wouldn't leave her computer and I had to practically drag her from desk to get her down here."Will defended them as he sat back in the booth.

"Of course you did."Diane began to sip her tea, ignoring Will's plea.

"So why did you guys hold this 'meeting' of yours? You do know that we all run a law firm right?"Cary said before looking down at his phone, checking a new email that he just got.

"Yes Cary, I know that we all have jobs to get back to, I just thought that we could have a nice calming lunch as friends and business partners."Will shined his boyish grin as he sat up, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"What he means is that now that everyone knows about 'us'. And by everyone, we mean the both of you, Owen and Peter. Oh and Kalinda."

"And even though this is our lives and we will do what we want no matter what you say, this relationship will affect you too. So we wanted to make sure that everyone was ok with it."Will said just before the waiter came over. This gave Cary and Diane sometime to think about what was just said. It wasn't much, but it did mean a lot to them.

Once the waiter left, taking their orders with them, Cary spoke up.

"So it will be a small circle of people knowing. And Peter knows, but your kids don't? And Peter is just ok with that? Are you sure he won't do what he did last time. And even though I was on his side that time, I didn't like it. And being on this side is way worse."Cary said frantically. He seemed to be the only one at the table that was really worried or at least a bit concerned about the whole situation.

Alicia smiled and turned to her dear friend and partner.

"Well yes. We are keeping the circle of knowledge small and discreet. Peter and I have come to a point in our marriage that we both agree that it is not working and that we should not be with each other any more. But we both need each other, for business things, and so we will stay together, for the public. I have no idea if I am telling my kids yet."Alicia patted his arm, hoping that it would sooth his worrying mind.

"But are you sure that he won't come after you, and us? Peter has gone back on his word more times than I can count. He doesn't always do what he says that he will do."Cary's words hit the couple like a ton of bricks. Alicia had refrained from telling them about Peter's threat, but Cary hit the nail on the head with this one. She didn't know if telling him would make him worse or better.

"Cary I know that there are a lot of risks involved in this and I know how much you hated Peter and dislike his way of handling things. But we know the risks and we are willing to take it. And I will take complete responsibility for his actions as it concerns to the firm. He will not ruin our firm, or our relationships."Alicia looked at Will and smiled. She decided that it was not the best of times to reveal Peter's threat. But she knows that it will come out sooner or later.

"Alicia you know that I am just looking out for you right. I don't want you getting hurt again."Cary raised an eyebrow at Will before continuing, getting a 'what did I do' look in response.

"But as long as you are happy, and ok. I'm ok."Cary smiled at his amazing friend before giving her a huge hug. Will turned to Diane, who was engrossed into her phone.

"Diane do you have anything heartfelt to say to me?"Will tilted his head, as if waiting for a heartfelt hug. Diane abruptly looked up from her phone.

"What?"Diane looked over at Cary and Alicia and then back at Will.

"Oh, no."Will started to pout at Diane went back to her phone.

"Really. No concerns for my well being? No threats to Alicia making sure that she takes care of me? Anything?"

"No."Diane said, head still in her phone. Alicia and Cary started to giggle at them two. Sometimes people think that them two are an old married couple, and Alicia was starting to see why. All chatter stopped when the food arrived.

"Diane."Will pleaded after the waiter left them. Diane sighed and put down her phone.

"No Will, I do not have any concerns for you two. You love each other, everyone can see that. And even though both of you have broken each other's hearts before, I'm sure that you two will make it. If you weren't meant to, you guys would have never gotten back together the first time. So I know I do not need to threaten Alicia any more than usual. And even though you didn't do the best of jobs fixing the mess last time, I know that the firm will get through whatever Peter tries to throw at us. You two are amazing people and fantastic lawyers. Together, you guys can take down anyone, especially Peter." Diane picked her phone up, only for it to fall on the table after Will threw her into a mammoth hug. Diane stood still at first and then relaxed in the hug. They really were an old married couple.

The quartet ate their meal in a calming bliss. They discussed their trials and anything else that they had to get out of the way that was business related. It was an overall a successful afternoon. After lunch, Will asked Alicia for a stroll in the park. He was worried that she was burying herself in work. After a small argument and a lot of convincing, the couple went to the small park down street.

"Will I should be back at work finishing up depos and going over my case files for tomorrow."Alicia pleaded as the walked side by side down the wooded path of the park. It must have looked so bizarre. Two people in suits, just walking in a park, walking past kids and joggers.

"Do you want to tell them?"Will said out of the blue, completely ignoring Alicia. She looked up, confused and worried.

"Will what are you talking about?"

"Your kids. Do you even want to tell them. I know we barely have been together a week. I should not be talking of long term plans. It's not fair, you deserved more time. But."

"Yes."Alicia said and Will stopped dead in his tracks. They had this conversation before, and it ended totally differently.

"Did you say yes?"They stood in the middle of the vacant path, face to face, staring each other in the eye. They stood in complete silence for awhile, just staring at each other.

"Yes."Alicia continued to walk forward when she saw a young child run past them.

"I thought of this when you asked me the first time. And I think I gave you the wrong answer back then. Back then, I didn't need Will the protector or Will the boyfriend. I just needed raw, unattached sex. And I am so sorry for using you like that, I mean I got you suspended."Alicia started to stare out into space.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."Alicia turned towards Will and matched his warming grin.

"I know you wouldn't have. But back then, all I needed was sex and to feel like a woman. Something more than a good mother or a good wife. And you fulfilled those needs. Wonderfully I may add."Alicia had to look away to hide the blushing that was winning over her face. WIll's grin did not help at all.

"But when you started to show signs of wanting more and with my kids showing me how much more they needed me. I just knew that I couldn't give you more, and that they needed it. So I pushed that part away, even though I did want you closer. It was just not what I needed. That was one reason that I broke it off."Alicia sighed, reminiscing all of her old memories of them.

"So you you broke up with me because we were getting to close?"

"Actually, I was just so afraid that our relationship would end just as quickly as it started, and I knew that the kids would need me."Alicia remembered a similar conversation at a funeral with her brother. It wasn't that long ago, but it felt like forever. She was pulled from her memory by laughter. Will had stopped and was supporting himself on his knees. He was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe.

"Will are you ok?"Alicia turned to him and rested her hand on his back.

"You broke up with me because you were afraid that we would end up breaking up sooner or later. And I was going to break up with you that day. The irony. The logic is off, and yet you were right. Are you psychic?"Will said as he slowly raised to his normal standing. Alicia shook her head.

"Wait, you were going to break up with me?"Alicia suddenly felt furious and disappointed all at the same time. Will turned white and pale.

"Yes."He croaked out. He suddenly felt a huge knot forming in his throat.

"Why?"

"I thought that if we broke up, that Peter would back off. But that didn't work. Which just means that we broke up for very stupid and unnecessary reasons."

"My reason wasn't that stupid."Alicia pouted and turned from him.

"Well you were trying to cut a relationship short because you were afraid of it turning into a short lived relationship. That's like a mother not vaccinating their kids because they were afraid of them catching the disease, just for the kid to catch it."Will smiled at how crazy her reasoning and thought process was for this. There was one moment in time when he always wanted to know what she was thinking. Now he really wanted to know.

"Well maybe the mom was afraid that the vaccine would hold the disease and that it would hurt their child."Alicia tried to reason with him, but as the words came out. She knew that he was right.

"And if the mother didn't take the chance, there would have been a less likelihood of the kid being sick. And if it did, they would just call you to sue the company."Will teased as he inched closer to her. Since they were still out in the open, he didn't move so close, but he was close enough.

"Look, what happened happened. We can't go back and fix it or change it. So let's deal with the here and the now ok?"

"Yeah, your right. But I do want to introduce you to the kids as more than my boss. Especially since you are no longer my boss. But not now. They don't even know about me and Peter. So when I feel that I am ready, I will tell them. Okay?"Alicia looked around and moved closer to Will. They were mere inches from each other. Will smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before anyone saw them. Then he continued his descent through the park.

"Ok."He said as Alicia caught up to him.

The couple arrived at the office a little while later. They went their separate ways after giving each other a loving gaze. Once Alicia got back to her office, a call came in.

"Hi Alicia you have a visitor."Came the voice of her secretary. Her new secretary knew Alicia didn't like surprises or to be bothered by anyone. So whenever Alicia would get a visitor of any kind, she would call first, giving her time to prepare.

"Who is it Courtney?"Alicia asked, still full of glee from her walk with Will. She felt that she could do anything now, nothing could bring her down now.

"It's your husband."Courtney said through the speaker of the phone.

Maybe she spoke too soon.

* * *

><p>So what do you think Peter is doing there? What is he up to? What will he do? Did you enjoy it? Don't forget to review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Hang in there guys, things are about to get a little bumpy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alicia sat there stunned for a little. Peter did indeed promise to get Will back, but she did not think he would come after her. It had been a whole week, what took him so long to do anything if he was going to do anything at all.<p>

Maybe she was just overacting. Maybe he just wanted to talk, or a pre scheduled event. This may have nothing to do with Will at all. She hoped.

"Mrs. Florrick? Are you ok?"Courtney calls from the the end of the phone, concern dripping from her voice. Alicia snapped out of it. If she wanted to know why he was here, she mind as well just see the guy in.

"Oh, yes. Can you please see him in."She croaked, trying to sound more sure of herself than she really was.

"Ok Ma'am."Courtney said, not all sure if she should send him in, but doing it anyway.

Alicia tried to prepare herself for his arrival. Not knowing the full reasoning of this visit, she wasn't sure if she should seem like she has work (which she does) or to seem available. She choose to seem swamped.

"Hey honey."Peter said as he knocked on the open door, walking in without her saying so. Alicia looked up from all of the papers, showing her 'I'm tired and am not in the mood for your BS today' look. Hoping he would get the hint.

"I thought you being the boss of the company would mean that you wouldn't have have to work so much and be covered in paper work."Peter said in the most concerned voice she had ever heard. Her face loosened, she had never seen him so genuinely worried about her. Well maybe when she was having the kids, but other than that, no.

"Being the boss means that you have more paper work than before, just less cases."Alicia gave him a small smile as she gestured him to sit down. Maybe he is just here to talk, or it's a trap.

* * *

><p>Will sat back in his office chair and started to think of the day he just had. No matter what happens between them, Will always wanted her. She was his drug. So even though he had just spent a couple of hours with her, he couldn't help but just go talk to her some more. Will got up from his seat and started out towards Alicia's office, but was stopped in his tracks a few feet from his door.<p>

Across the office he could clearly see the eye of his affection. But when he looked closer, he could also see her husband, seated across from her. And they were laughing, as if they liked each other. As if they were friends.

Will was so confused, but he was smart enough not to approach them directly. He was sure that would end up making things way worse for them. So he would wait and see what was so funny. And boy did he wait.

After twenty minutes of just sitting staring out of the window, Peter was still sitting there. So Will went over some files that needed his authorization amongst other menial things that he had docket for the day. After that, he found that they were still sitting and talking.

"Surely they have finished of things to talk about."He said to himself as he started throwing his favorite baseball in the air. He was becoming irritated and restless, and people were starting to notice. His assistant refused to come near him and everyone that walked by his office did swiftly. Everyone knew that when he through his baseball, he was thinking and he should not be disturbed. The only that was brave enough to say anything to him was engaged in a serious conversation with her husband.

Finally his stress was able to leave him as he saw Peter flea from the scene of the crime. BUt not before stopping by Will's office to say hi. As soon as Peter was in an elevator out of here, Will raced to Alicia's office.

He found her with a less than pleased face and her head in a stack of files. Will knocked on the door, trying to to disturb her much.

"Forget something?"Alicia looked up with a smile. She quickly changed expressions, awkwardly. She went from happy to sad to happy again, to not worry Will with anything.

"No, did you?"Will asked as he stepped into the office and closed the door. Alicia raised her eyebrow at him. She wondered what gave him the nerve to close her door and come in like that.

"No, I thought you were Peter. I'm sorry."Alicia shot back as she pushed away from her desk, giving herself a better view of him.

"Were you going to tell me that Peter came by?" Will stood completely still against the door. He needed a good escape plan.

"Did you even give me a chance? The man left two seconds ago. And to answer your question, yes. I was going to ask you to dinner at my house after I finish the work that I now see me taking home."Alicia sighed as she rolled over to her desk. She did not see herself getting anything done at the office today.

"I'm sorry, what did you two talk about. He was here for an awful long time."Will strolled over to the seat previously held by Peter. Alicia continued to pack up her stuff as she talked to Will.

"A bunch of things."Alicia said surreptitiously. Will leaned closer as he watched her finish packing.

"What do you mean by a 'bunch'?"Alicia smiled at his inquiries. Jealousy is always cute on him.

"William Paul Gardner. Are you jealous of my husband?"Alicia threw a sly cheshire grin at him. This was getting fun. Will got up out of his seat and walked towards the door.

"Well of course I'm jealous. He can have you whenever he wants you. I can't."He walked back over to her as she got up with her bag.

"He can not have me whenever he wants. I am not some doll that he can play with when ever he feels fit. I belong to no one. Well maybe to my kids and myself, but definitely not a man." She walked over to Will and got as close as she could while being appropriate.

"But to settle your male ego. We talked about how it feels to be your own boss and how crappy it is. We also took the time to discuss the mischief our kids has gotten into so far. Also I talked to him about telling the kids about us. And he said as long as I was serious. I have no idea what happened or maybe your encounter with him changed him. But he seems different, as if he really cares about me and my well being. If I was still in love with him, you might have a contender on your hands. Who knows, you just might." Alicia started to walk out of the door when Will stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I just got paranoid. This isn't the first time that he has stolen you from me when we were together. But I do not trust him, he is up to something. Just be careful."

"You're telling me to be careful? I lived with this man for almost twenty years, I think I know him and what to look out for. Look I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm going to go have drinks with Finn after I finish this paperwork. Or maybe Kalinda, or both. I don't know, anyway I'll see you tomorrow ok?"Alicia smiled before leaving a stunned Will in her office.

He knew that they knew each other well, but that was what he was worried about. Peter knew Alicia well enough to know what buttons to push in order to get her back.

* * *

><p>It's been a whole week and Peter has been up at the office four out of the seven days. This was not making Will very happy. He wasn't a possessive guy, but he was a jealous guy, and he knew Peter. He knew what his game was. Peter would charm Alicia and make her think that he had changed again, then he would take her back, just like he said he would. After he took her back. he would fuck up again and lose her all over again. While he did not mind winning her back again, he did not want to hurt her. He knew Peter's plan would break her again, make the Alicia he knows and loves deteriorate to this being. To something he would not recognize, and neither would she.<p>

Will had to get her away from him, he had to help her, and not save her. He knew that she could save herself, she just needs a little help.

"They are so cute together."The other associates at the other end of the conference table woke Will from his train of thought.

Will had been in a meeting to talk about another Bishop case. They were strategizing on ways of keeping him out of jail, again. Alicia stayed away from him because it would look bad for Peter, so Will got it.

Will sat up in his chair as he listened to the younger associates talk.

"He seems so sweet when he is with her."A tall brunette girl he remembered her name was Tracy or Tonya. The other one, a shorter blonde headed boy, was named Kevin. The two looked over the conference room into Alicia's office. They watched as Peter sat across from her, closer to her desk than one would normally sit. They were smiling and laughing. He still had no idea how he could still make her laugh, that was his job.

"Yeah but I hear that he is still corrupt. And he cheated on her for years. You can never trust a cheater."Kevin said as he went back to the files in his hand. Will smirked at the kid's remarks. He was right after all.

"Yeah, she seems not to mind very much. Besides, if they love each other, let it be."Will wasn't so pleased with Tonya, but he did have to admire her words.

"Well how do you know if she loves him? This could all be for show."Tonya glared at Kevin, she did not seem so pleased with Kevin's words.

"If it was for publicity, they would have done it while there was press around. Besides, he came here four days this week, publicity or not, only someone that loves someone else would spend four days out of their busy schedule to see someone else. Especially if that person is Governor and if their job is on the other side of the city. He loves her, That is real smiles and laughter in there."

"And if you two did as much research on them as you did for our client, he would not be in trouble right now."Diane came to Will's rescue just before he blew up. But it did get them focused. Almost as soon as she opened her mouth, they went back to working hard on the case.

"My office."Diane ordered before walking to her office. Will followed quickly, not before taking a peek at Alicia before leaving.

"Will you need to focus. They should have been hard at work, not gossiping. And if you weren't too tied up in Alicia and Peter, you would have been too."Diane said as Will slid into her office. He sighed as the lecture began again.

"Don't you do that to me. Look everytime you two break up or fight, you get into this phase. You blank out and your work goes out of the window. You get so wrapped up in her and you forget that have to go to. Then after a while things get better, but not after a lot of mistakes occur. So I am asking you to take a break."Will rolled his eyes and sat down on her couch. He hated Diane's lectures, mostly because she was almost always right.

"Will I am not your mother, you are not a baby. I am not caring for you again, I am asking as a business partner so you don't screw up our firm, to take break from this, from her."Will sat up and started to stare her down.

"Are you telling me to take a vacation?"

"Not necessarily."

* * *

><p>Peter had finally left Alicia's office. It was the fourth time this week. The conversations were good and interesting, but her workload was getting crazy. She was getting nothing done at work and forced to do most of it a home. And because of that, she barely sees Will. All of the late nights finishing work make her too tired to do and extraneous activities. Peter was wearing her out, and they weren't even having sex. It was worse than sex, it's exhausting.<p>

Alicia leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a few minutes of sleep before running off to court. As soon as she shut her eyes, she was woken abruptly by the soft voice of her friend.

"I hope you know what you are doing."Kalinda said as she sat in the chair across from her.

"If by 'doing' you mean sleeping, then yes, I know what I am doing. Or at least trying to do. Can I help you?"Alicia shrugged and sat up in her chair, the thoughts of sleep leaving her quickly.

"You will hurt him if you keep this up."Kalinda, cryptic as always revealed nothing in her posture, but Alicia saw everything.

"I will not hurt Will."Alicia said, getting defensive.

"You will if you keep this Peter thing up. Will loves you, don't ruin this again."Alicia was pissed now. Not only did she cross a line, she thought that she would ever hurt Will on purpose.

"Kalinda I did not ask Peter to come here everyday. Every time he comes, I tell him I am busy and that I have a pile of work to complete. Then he cracks a joke about work and we start talking anyway. He always says that he has something that he really needs to tell me, and never gets to the point. I try telling him I things to do, but you try kicking the Governor out of your office, with witnesses. He knows that I won't cause a scene, so he plays with me. I really don't have much of an option here Kalinda. You tell me a way of kicking my husband out of my office without causing a scene."Alicia sat back, feeling fulfilled with her rant. Kalinda got up and walked towards the door, she turned before leaving.

"You own parts of this company. If someone doesn't like the way that you talk to your husband, fire them. They have no business in your love affairs. Don't feel trapped by their ignorant morals. Do what you want to do Alicia, it's your life."Kalinda left Alicia to think about what she said.

She was right, this was her firm too, she did not have to be worried about some lousy employs. If she didn't want Peter in her office, she didn't have to have him there. But Peter was starting to improve and become a better person, and make really good jokes. And if they want this whole 'married for the public' they would have to seem like a married couple.

What ever she chose to do, she should do it soon. All of those late nights were starting to eat at her.

Alicia checked her watch and cursed. Her epiphany would have to wait until after court.

* * *

><p>So do you think that Alicia will go back with Peter? What did Diane propose to Will? How did you guys like it? Please review, my writer's block is just itching to come back.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey oh, thanks for all of the great reviews and for you guys for hanging in there. We still have a long way to go. But in the mean time, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a nice cool Friday morning. Florrick, Lockhart, Agos, Gardner and Associates was booming with business. Only a little over a month and their firm was number one in Chicago. This of course means more paperwork and more stress and pressure of clients on the partners of the firm. This and your husband constantly taking up all of your time and not getting enough sex, was a very dangerous cocktail, and Alicia was drowning in it.<p>

Like clockwork, Peter arrived at the firm just an hour before Alicia normally leaves.

"Good afternoon Sweetie."Peter came in and kissed Alicia on the cheek. It was so out of character and foreign to her now(when they are not in front of cameras) that she didn't have time to pull back. She wanted to lean in and give him a full kiss, she also wanted it to be Will. But if she could get Peter to leave earlier than usual, she might just be able to have her wish come true.

"Peter don't you have a state to govern?"Alicia said a little too cynical then she wanted to be. Peter laughed and sat down in his normal seat.

"Alicia you are just as important as anyone of my constituents. Count this as me checking on my people and making sure that they happy and enjoying the city."Peter threw her a sly smile. He always did have a way of turning things around.

"Everyday?"

"You are my wife, I need to make sure that you are happy and safe."Alicia leaned back a little, she wasn't sure where this conversation would lead to.

"You never checked up on me when you were SA and I had to raise the kids. Or when you got off of house arrest and I was working here. What's so different now?"

"You are a name partner now and I am Governor, we can both spare as much time as we want. Mostly."

"Actually, we both have less time now that we are in higher positions in our career. So once again, don't you have better things to do or people to control?"Peter's face swelled up, the conversation was not going as he had planned.

"Alicia, I have neglected you for so long. I have hurt you and made a fool out of you. I know that we are probably over, but I did want us to still be friends and talk like we used to." Peter lowered his head a bit, feeling ashamed at his reasoning. Alicia was flabbergasted, she had no idea that was how he truly felt about them. Now she felt like crap.

"Oh. But Peter that is not how you go about it. Look I have work to finish. Come by later tonight and we can talk about us, because you constantly coming to my job and talking to to me all day is not helping either one of us."Peter pulled his head up and started to smile, part one was complete.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few hours."Peter got up, kissed Alicia and left. Feeling a rush of relief, Alicia went to work. If she wanted to get home at a decent time, she would have to work in overdrive.

Things were finally looking up. If she could convince Peter to stop coming to her job and wasting her time she would finally have more time with Will and and more sleep. And as a plus, a good relationship with Peter, making conversations together less awkward. If tonight goes right, she will say goodbye to bad times and bad timing, and hello to good days.

Alicia got home earlier than she expected. She had enough time to change into a loose shirt and pants(her Dolce and Gabanna was not the most comfortable thing to wear all day). She cooked and called the kids. She hated it when Grace went to friends houses, she always felt like she was missing something.

Peter arrived a few hours after she had got home. She let him in and went back to washing to dishes. Alicia barely had any time to do anything when she got home in the past couple of weeks. Having to juggle work, home, and a love life, it made housework get placed on a back burner.

"Are you washing dishes?"Peter said as he closed the door behind him. Alicia looked up from the dishes and smiled.

"Yes, what else would I be doing in the kitchen with soap and dirty dishes."

"Oh no I mean, I haven't seen you wash dishes in a while. Normal the kids do it. And I thought you were busy with paperwork as a name partner?"Peter threw her words at her, teasing her. Alicia turned off the faucet and turned around. She held herself against the sink.

"That was at work. Here I am a mom, not a name partner."

"I miss that."Peter said as he sat on the stool in the kitchen. Alicia sighed, she knew where he was going this conversation. She walked over to the fridge and got out a bottle of wine and two glasses. After opening the bottle and placing a glass in front of him, she poured some wine into his glass and then hers. After taking a long sip, she responded.

"Peter we can't do this. Not again."Peter took a sip of his glass.

"Why not?"

"Because we were never meant to be. Let's face it, neither one of us wanted to get married. But I am glad that we did because then I would not have had Grace."

"See Alicia, you know that in your heart you want us to work and to be the family that we used to be. I love you."Peter got up from his seat and moved closer to Alicia.

"Peter no. I just told you, I only stayed for Grace. But she is a big girl now and I don't need you. And neither does she."Alicia moved away from him and took another sip of her wine and refilled herself. She knew that this was going to be a long night.

"So you never loved me?"Peter approached her again, he really had a problem with boundaries.

"I do, I did. I think."Alicia took a deep breath before she continued her sentence.

"Peter I don't think either one of us was in love with the other. I think we tried to make it work for the kids and we slowly fell in love with one another, well at least I tried to. And you started sleeping with other people because you did not want it anymore, I wasn't enough. That was because I was never your dream girl and you knew it. We stayed miserable for the kids and because you were doing great in your career, and your wife leaving you would not look good for you. That is reason why we are where we are today. In a political agreement to be together for appearances. But now I have wounded your ego and your manhood by being with Will. You want me back as trophy, and to keep yourself above everyone else."Alicia took a long sip of wine. She dropped a nuke on him and now she gets to watch him explode.

Peter stood there stunned for a little, but then he started shaking his head and moved closer to Alicia, taking her hand in his.

"Everything you said was true about old Peter. After losing you and dealing with withdrawal of your love. I realized how much of an asshole I had been to you. I want to make it up to you and get you back. I don't care how long it will take or what happens to me. Just the thought that at one point, you were in love with me, is enough to get me through this. I will get you back Alicia, and we will be happy again."And then he kissed her. No tongue, nothing fancy, just a soft lingering kiss. Then he bolted out of the house so quick, Alicia barely had time to yell at him. She just watched as he ran out of the door, only to be stopped as opening it.

"What the hell?"

"Shit." Said Alicia. Well there goes her perfect night and future.

* * *

><p>So how did everyone enjoy it? Who is at the door? How at that Peter, so OC and Alicia I know. Please review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

HEy so I know people are worried about how OC Alicia is, but a lot of time my stories are really OC and they all end with a happy ending. It just depends on who is getting the happy ending. I am sorry I didn't upload this one, it was already written, I guess it didn't feel right to upload it just yet. BUt here goes nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?"Will said as he saw Peter open the door. He expected a tired Alicia, or maybe an irritated Alicia. Not an enthused Peter.<p>

"Shit." Alicia placed her hand on her forehead and wiped her face. She already knew that this was going to be a long night.

With all of the commotion going on, Peter made a break for it. As much as he wanted to sit and watch the fight, he knew that it would not help his cause.

"Will I can explain."Alicia said as she made her way towards Will as he closed the door as he walked in.

"Good, because you have a lot to explain to me."Alicia was a bit frustrated. Not necessarily at herself, but at everyone. Peter putting her in this awkward situation and Will for blowing everything out of proportion.

"Actually, I am in my home and that was my husband. I really don't have to explain anything to you. The question is why did you come to my place unannounced?"Alicia took her favorite role in defense. Will took a step back, he was not used to Alicia being so feisty. But then he remembered old Alicia.

"Really? I love it how you always claim to be married when it is convenient to you. And I didn't think that I needed to call to come see my girlfriend." Now Alicia was really pissed. She hated that he was right, but she wasn't going to give up this fight.

"Oh Will, don't make me the bad guy here."

"I have no idea how else to label you right now."Will was outraged. Alicia ignores him for a week, constantly talks to Peter and tries to act as if she has done nothing wrong. She was not getting away with this one.

"Wow Will."Alicia was out of words, she really dug herself into a hole now. But that does not mean that she is backing down now.

"Alicia look I didn't come here to fight with you. I really don't care what you were doing with Peter."Will had to back down, if not he would never get to tell her the news and they be back to square one.

"So why did you come here, if not to fight."Relieved that she wouldn't have to continue to fight, Alicia calmed down and sat on the stool previously occupied by Peter.

"I'm leaving for California tonight."Alicia was sure glad that she chose to seat down, she wasn't sure that she would have been able to stand.

"What, for good?"Alicia could already feel the tears start to sting her eyes. She did not want them to end this way. Not after everything that happened. Will came and sat next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No baby, it's just for two weeks."Will started to rub her back. He will never understand how they change topics so easily, or emotions. Usually they get mad at each other and end up kissing, not this. Pulling all of the strength she had left, she calmed herself down and wiped the almost tears from her face.

"Why?"

"Diane said that I needed a vacation."

"_Are you telling me to take a vacation?"_

"_Not necessarily." Will was confused now. How can she tell him to take a vacation and not take a vacation all at the same time._

"_What do you mean?"Diane smirked, that definitely got his attention._

"_Well it's a business trip of sorts. The firm is number one in Chicago, business is booming in New York, thanks to you. And so Cary and I have been thinking about expanding to the west coast. And it's not a definite yes, of course we need approval all around. But we thought that if we had someone go down, find a nice place for us, see if they like it. You know go scouting for a little, we would have more to take when we went in front of everyone."Diane sat down in her chair, she already knew what his answer would be._

"_So you want FLAG to expand to Cali. What's next Washington DC?"Will started laughing, but Diane stayed silent._

"_Oh you're serious?"DIane nodded and crossed her legs and hands._

"_Will we have already succeed every expectation we could for Chicago. New York is next, but we could be working on California next. Then when they are running smoothly, we can go to Washington. They have really big business there. Then who knows, Boston, Vegas, hell even texas. We would be around the damn country, then the world."_

"_Yeah like Mcdonald's."Will teased._

"_Hey, they make a lot of money."_

"_Yes but they are a fast food place, we can't do suing on the go. People can't just come up and say 'hey I would like the number two, with probation'. It won't work."Will shook his head. He could see this coming from Cary, but not level headed Diane._

"_Of course that won't be us. But if we expand, we can take over the law business in the U.S.. Everyone would come to us, we dominated here, we can dominate anywhere."_

"_And if New York crash and burn?"_

"_Then we will always have Chicago."_

"_But if one falls, they all will."Will was really worried now. He was sure that this plan would fail._

"_Will you were the one that forced us into expanding to NY. Are you giving up now?"DIane had a good point, but Will wasn't sure that it was still a good plan._

"_I was in a funk. All I wanted to do was hurt Alicia, now I'm over it."_

"_Look, you're in a funk now, so just go, blow off some steam and check out the place. If you don't think that it's a good plan, we'll discuss other options. But right now what you and Alicia need is some separation. So go!"_

"_Fine."Will said as he stormed back into his office. He wasn't completely convinced of the idea, but he always wanted to go to L.A._

"Yeah she wants me to go check out some places for a new expansion in L.A.. IT's only two weeks so I won't be gone long. I didn't want to leave on an awkward note with us. And I didn't want you to just come to work and find me gone, so I came here. Only to find you with Peter."Will was seriously not letting it go.

"Oh Will we were just talking."Alicia said as she got up, she needed more wine if she would finish this conversation.

"The face Peter was giving you did not seem like you two were just talking."Will got up and followed Alicia. They stood there for a few seconds in silence. Alicia didn't know what to say.

"We kissed. He kissed me but I told him off before that."Alicia broke. She could stare down killers and judges and juries and lie. She could lie to just about anyone, but his brown orbs staring her down always won.

"Oh come on Alicia. Do not do this to me."Will shook his head and went for the front door.

"Will where are you going?"Alicia started to run after him, stopping him at the door.

"Alicia I love you, I have loved you for a very long time. I have put up with a lot of shit surrounding you. I almost got disbarred because of you, but I never blamed you. Now we are finally where we are meant to be, well mostly. But we are together, and I can not deal with you running to your husband again. I can't keep doing this. So I am giving two weeks to get your shit together ok. When I get back we can talk about us, and where we go from here. I love you."Will kissed the top of Alicia's forehead and then left. Maybe Diane was right that they needed some time apart. He was going to find out soon.

After Will left, Alicia sobbed a little and drank a little. Then she did the unspeakable, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey. Um could you come by? I could really use a friend right now."

* * *

><p>Who could be the visitor? Please review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I won't rap this time guys so. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for ASA Finn Polmar. He had two murder cases, three drug, and one child endangerment, Castro had really been riding him lately. The only thing that made it worth it was knowing that criminals were securely off the street and his son was safe.<p>

But tonight was going to get even longer.

"Finn."Castro peaked his head in as Finn was packing his things up to leave. He had just got a very disturbing phone call from a friend.

"Hey Jimmy. Look I don't really have time to talk, I uh, have things to do."Finn continued to pack his things up as he feared that something bad might happen if he doesn't leave soon.

"Oh sure just making sure that everything was good."Finn stopped packing and took a deep breath. He hated fighting with Castro, but he also hated how he always beat around the bush.

"What you mean you giving me a million cases. All menial may I add, and giving people under me harder cases."Castro walked into the room completely and sighed, he knew this was coming. He was hoping he could smooth the waters a little before he exploded.

"Finn I'm just making sure that everyone gets a chance to prove themselves. Everyone knows that you are amazing, it's everyone else that needs to show it."

"Or are you just showing that you are being a good SA so you can get re-elected."Finn pulled his bag over his shoulder and started walking towards him.

"Finn you know I'm not that kind of guy."Castro started to fake giggle, hoping he could pull off Finn's comments as a joke.

"That's the problem Jim, I know you. So don't try and play me."Finn moved passed Castro and started walking towards the exit.

"Are you mad at me because you don't have harder cases or because you don't see your precious Alicia any more."Finn stopped dead in his tracks. He knew Castro would pull this, he always did play dirty. Castro started to smile at his triumph over Finn.

Finn was about to turn around but continued walking out of the door, he was not going to let Castro piss him off and miss his prior engagement. Instead he left him there, to bask in his glory, alone.

* * *

><p>Finn got to her house an hour later. It took him some time him some time to find the place and then more to find parking. It was weird, they had been friends for a couple of months now, but he had never been to her house. Not even to drop her off. Now here he was, on a friday night, and he was extremely nervous for some reason, and worried.<p>

Finn knocked three times and when he didn't get an answer, he decided to recheck the piece of paper that he wrote her address on. Reading the address out loud and looking at the number on the door, he was sure that he had gotten the correct place. He knocked one more time and then finally got an answer.

"Finn!"Yelped Alicia as she held a wine bottle in one hand and a remote in the other.

"Alicia are you ok?"Finn said worriedly as Alicia let him into the apartment. Finn was astonished at her place. He knew that it would be nice, just not this nice. It was beautiful, just like her.

"Yes Finn. I got bored so I started drinking and watching TV. But everything is depressing. And everyone is in love, everything sucks."Alicia moved the bottle every time she spoke, almost spilling it on him.

"Ok tell me what happened."Finn said as he calmly walked her to a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"No, drink. Drink with me."Alicia moved from him and went to the cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of scotch and a drinking glass. Finn was so confused on how Grace wasn't drunk all the time with all this alcohol all over the place.

"Will and Peter both like their scotch, so I always had a bottle ready. Now drink."Alicia poured some dark liquor in the cup and gave it to Finn before clumsily sitting down next to him.

"Alicia I don't think what we need is more alcohol."Finn said pushing the glass away from him, he was sure that this was not going to be a good thing.

"Well if you want to know what is wrong with me, you are going to have to drink. Besides you are going to need it."Alicia said before taking a swig of wine herself.

"If it will make you open up."Finn chugged down the liquor and felt it burn his throat. Alicia smiled as she turned to him and started to explain how horrible of a day she had.

Two hours and bottle of scotch later, Alicia explained to Finn everything. From her and Peter breaking up, to Will and her breaking up.

"And now I don't have a boyfriend, maybe. But how was your day?"Finn, completely wasted now, leaned back in awe. He had no idea how much crap she had to deal with. Though he did not agree with her choices, he still thought it was messed up how Will constantly accused her of doing something wrong, and Peter hounding her.

"Well my good friend/boss is planning on taking me out. I think he is going to use me as a way of winning the election. He keeps putting me on easy menial cases that he knows I can win. I think he is going to demote me. He keeps using things like 'other people need chances to show themselves Finn.' As if I, the new kid, doesn't need to prove himself." Alicia scoffed as she swayed a little on her bar stool, she was trying her hardest to pay attention to the words Finn was saying, but it just kept getting harder.

"You know he tried to make me a scapegoat once?"Alicia gasped before she started giggling. Oh how he loved her drunken giggle, it was so cute. He knew that she didn't need it right now, but he really wanted to kiss her at that moment.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"How did you get out of it?"

"I'm not sure that I did." Silence filled the room before they both fell into a fit of laughter.

After a few minutes of laughter, silence took over again.

"You know what you should do?"Alicia said as she placed a Finn's shoulder. Finn started to melt at the contact.

"What?"

"You should, you should run against him."

"What? No that's, that's crazy."Finn blinked,trying his hardest to keep his eyes open.

"No, yes. He can't use you as a scapegoat if you're running against him. And if he does, you can use it against him."Finn could not believe that an inebriated Alicia could still be amazingly good at her job. Alicia smiled as she looked down, they were holding hands.

"Ok."

"Ok."

They sat there in silence for a little while long, just sitting and looking in each other's eyes.

"Alicia maybe we should."Finn tried to stop things before it got out of hand, but was stopped by Alicia's lips.

"Let's not talk for a while."Alicia kissed him again, more hurried this time. Finn was so confused, he still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Come on."Alicia said as she grabbed Finn and pulled him towards her bedroom. Finn wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure that things would not end up good. But fuck it, they are both drunk adults. Let's be crazy.

Alicia flopped down on her comfortable kingsize bed. Finn closed the door behind him, and on their friendship.

* * *

><p>Alicia awoke with the worst headache that she had ever had.<p>

"Did I go drinking with Kalinda again?"Alicia thought to herself as she rolled over in bed, only to find a man in it.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

Shit

* * *

><p>So what will Alicia do next? Review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

OMG thanks for the amazing reviews. I am so sorry for not updating sooner, It was my mom's birthday and school, But spring break is soon I hope to finish it then. BUt until then, here is chapter 14. This chapter will hopefully shed some light on the title. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Alicia's head was spinning but she just had to get out of there. In a flash, she was fully dressed and out of the door. She didn't say anything to Finn, she just grabbed her stuff and left. She completely forgot that Finn doesn't have a key so her door would probably be unlocked. Or worse, he would still be there. BUt at this very moment, Alicia just wanted to get out of there and not think, not worry, just not do anything at all. So she went to the one place that she knew that she could not think so much, or so she hoped. But she didn't have much choice. At the moment she was rocking sweatpants and a T-shirt.<p>

Alicia climbed into her car and turned the radio on, She hoped that the music could distract her for a couple of minutes until she reached her destination. When she turned the car on, I heard love is blind by Amy Winehouse came on. She immediately started to cry. As the words of the song ran through her head, images of Will poped in.

_What do you expect? _

_You left me here alone; I drank so much and needed to touch _

_Don't overreact - I pretended he was you _

_You wouldn't want me to be lonely _

She eventually got herself together and was able to make it Owen without crying too much.

When she got to Owen's apartment, she ran straight to the bathroom.

"Well hello to you too sis."Owen said sarcastically, as he followed his sister into his bathroom. Without a word, Alicia stripped down and turned on the shower.

"I need clothes Owen. Please."Alicia said before she stepped into the shower.

"Of course you do. You know the last time you did this was when you cheated on your ex."Alicia stood in the shower hoping that Owen would not continue and would drop it. She hoped he would not make the connection, or he would, and understand that she needed space.

"You came home crying and smelling of alcohol. You ran into the shower and was in there for hours. Mom wasn't home so I had to check up on you. You asked me for clothes and you.."Owen abruptly stopped and walked out of the room. He got the message and knew exactly what to do.

Alicia dropped down to the shower floor as she heard her brother leave the room. She hated crying but it seemed like the only thing she could do at this moment. Her relationship is falling apart, even before the Finn thing, now it's worst. And he was the only thing keeping her together. Peter was ruining her life and work was piling up quickly. And now she might lose a good friend to a stupid drunken night. To be honest, she didn't remember the sex. She remembered the kiss and the room, but then darkness, and then morning.

Was that a bad thing? Did they actually sleep together? Well, she did wake up naked so.

So many things ran through Alicia's head as she sat at the bottom of her brothers, shower. So many things that she would have to address. But for now, she was going to sit there and cry.

When she got out of the shower, she found a pair of jeans, that happened to fit her, and a shirt. She put the clothes on and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her head. She found Owen nursing a glass of wine and grading papers. He was sitting on the couch with a spread of papers on the coffee table.

She had to smile at her brother. She had never seen him so professional. With papers around him and his glasses on, he was so cute.

Owen looked up after feeling a presence of someone else in the room.

"Clean?"He asked with a smile on his face. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Yes. What are you doing?" Owen sighed as he took his glasses off. Alicia sat down next to him.

"Grading idiotic children paper's. Abstract Algebra is a breeze compared to engineering math" Alicia had to smile, she never knew how passionate Owen was about math. But she knew he wasn't a hard ass, and that the kids weren't dumb. She hated math and all of it was hard.

"But I can stop if you need me to. We can watch tv or talk about mom and her crazy new boyfriend."They both rolled their eyes and sighed at that thought of their mother remarrying, again.

"Or we can talk about why you are here."Owen said as if he was a child, sneakishly trying to pry something out of their mother. And just like any other mom, she budged, a little.

"It was about Will."

"Yes you cheated on him, I can tell by the way you ran in that was what happened. I just wanted to know why?"Alicia sat there for a moment. She wasn't stunned, she knew he knew. She was just trying to figure out the answer to the question herself.

"Well Will and I got into an argument about Peter."Owen rolled his eyes, Alicia knew how he felt about him.

"Peter is trying to show that he has changed and that we should get back together. Of course that's a no. BUt he is popping up at work and Will is seeing it too. He thinks that I might be considering his offer of coming back to him. And I can't blame him. I did after all go back to him so many times, I can't count. And we kissed." Alicia was waiting for the famous surprised look from Owen. But oddly, he sat there, just waiting.

"So we fought, and he is leaving for California."

"Forever?"Owen said, finally breaking his silence.

"That's what I thought. But no. Just two weeks. And we have put a pause on our relationship while he is away. And I got drunk and had sex with Finn."

"Finn?"Owen said shockingly, now he was ready to show his true self.

"Yes Finn."

"Hot lawyer Finn that got shot with Will Finn? Finn that I teased you about dating?"

"Yes."Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't really want you to sleep with him. But I guess."

"I didn't plan this Owen. It just happened."

"A kiss just happens. Sex doesn't just happen."Owen teased as he took a sip or his wine.

"Owen."

"I am sorry. Just why him.

"I was going to ask Kalinda, but I thought I would do something stupid like follow him to California and drop everything for him. Which is exactly why I didn't call you either." Alicia mentally kicked herself as she thought of how stupid that response was. Following Will is a way better than cheating on him.

"So you decide to sleep with someone else instead?"

"I know shut up. Now what should I do?"Alicia asked in her sincerest voice, she was really at a cross road here.

"What should you do? Or what are you going to do?"

"Not this again."Alicia sighed as she thought of the last time she had a problem with Will, and how well that turned out.

"Don't tell him. It will only worsen the problem. But what you are going to do is tell him. You love him, he deserves to know. You have been in his shoes, now it's your turn. You can be your husband or you can be better." Alicia didn't think of it that way at first. She was essentially Peter. He did the same thing, well he did it with hookers, and it was intentionally. Now she has to decide, what hurts worse. Telling or not telling.

"I know one thing though sis."Owen said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"You have three men pawning for you. You have turned into a man lady killer. No, a manslayer. That sounds sexier. Manslayer"Owen said in a deep seductive tone, receiving a hard slap on the arm from Alicia.

The two of them spent the rest of the evening playing around and bonding. When Alicia got home, he found the bottom lock locked and a note on the counter.

"I cleaned up a little, sorry. I don't know why you left, but we need to talk. Finn"

Alicia sighed at the thought of seeing Finn. She knew that she would have to talk to him, it would just not be tonight.

Alicia went and collapsed on her bed, only to get up a few seconds later and washed the sheets. After changing the sheets and doing a little of work, she finally passed out on her bed, without checking her phone.

* * *

><p>Alicia made it to work late Monday. She could barely sleep, the images of Will, Finn, and Peter kept floating through her mind. She could not get them out of her head. She spent the whole day thinking of them and was really off her game. It got so bad that she didn't even notice Kalinda talking to her that evening while they sat at the bar with drinks. She was too busy staring out at the alcohol shelf thinking of Will's office and wondering if she will ever be able to walk in that office again.<p>

"How's Will?"The hearing of Will's name dragged her from her thoughts.

"What?"Alicia said as she twisted in her chair, moving to see Kalinda better.

"I said how is Will? I know he left Friday and I haven't really had time to talk to him."At that moment Alicia completely forgot that Kalinda knew about them. And she also looked at her phone for the first time today, not a norm for her.

"You haven't talked to him have you?"Kalinda said as she drank her shot of tequila. Alicia sighed and defeatedly shook her head.

"Not since Friday."

"What's going on with you two?"Kalinda ordered herself another drink and turned to Alicia.

"What do you mean?"Alicia looked confused, but she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You have been acting really weird, and you haven't talked to Will. That and Will hasn't called me yet."Alicia sat there for a while and contemplated whether or not she should tell Kalinda or not. And after a long silence, she decided.

"I slept with Finn."Kalinda raised an eyebrow and then drank her tequila. Alicia then went through the whole story of what happened like she did with Owen.

"And now-"Alicia's phone started to ring.

"Answer it."Alicia looked at her as if she just shot her puppy.

"If you don't, it will only make it worse."She had a point. And when it got to the last ring, Alicia picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alicia, hey finally."Will said, he sounded like he was at a beach. Alicia's breathing became shallow.

"Where have you been, I've been trying to call you?"Alicia looked up at Kalinda and mouthed what he said. Kalinda mouthed that she should tell him the truth.

"Alicia? Hello?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Grace came by when you left. I spent the weekend with her. I actually am with her now. Can I call you back?"Alicia stood by while she waited for his response. Kalinda shook her head and turned towards the bar.

"Yeah sure. I love you."

"I love you too."It came out so smooth, you couldn't even tell that she had so many secrets hidden in her words.

"I guess this is how Peter felt when he lied to you."Kalinda said as she asked for another shot. Alicia glared at her.

"You should know."

"And now so do you."Kalinda shot back, turning to Alicia.

"Just tell him. I am only saying this so that you two can get through this, and you will. You know better than anyone what waiting will do to a person's relationship. So tell him, and explain what happened, it won't be as bad as you think it will be."Kalinda had a point. And noe Alicia knew what she had to do. Just not tonight.

* * *

><p>So how did everyone like it? Does this help with the title? please review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey thanks for all of the amazing reviews. Here's chapter 15. Please review.

* * *

><p>Will and Alicia walked hand in hand down the long hallway. Alicia looked as confident as ever, Will however looked a little shaky.<p>

The couple walked into a huge room, one that looked bigger with less people. And the swarm of reporters made the room look even smaller. All eyes were on her as she walked up to the all to familiar podium, as the reporters continued to flash bright lights, and take pictures.

Will took his place beside Alicia as she moved confidently closer to the line of microphones across the podium.

Alicia looked down at the piece of paper that held her speech. She quickly became embarrassed at her actions and what she was about to say. But instead of running away with Will or showing signs of regret, she started.

"Good morning, an hour ago I resigned as name partner of Florrick Lockhart Agos Gardner and Associates. I did this with a heavy heart and a deep commitment to fight these harsh charges. I want to be clear, I have never abused my office. I have never traded settlements or traded better sentences for sexual favors. At the same time, I need to a tone for my personal failings with my husband Will and our two children."As Alicia continued on, Will started to space out.

Everything started to fade and become fuzzy for Will as he noticed a small piece of hair on Alicia's shoulder. As he reached over to grab the hair from her shoulder, Alicia ended her speech and pulled him off the podium.

As they ascended back down the hall and out the back door of the hallway, Will felt more and more sick, as if he was about to throw up.

"We have interviews set up with the…"Said one of her crisis managers, as they walked along side her, plotting their way through this crisis. All the while, Will slowly started to fall behind losing pace with Alicia and the others.

"I'm not doing interviews I want you to cancel that's it, I'm done."Alicia continued her strut out of the hallway as they headed towards the hallway. Suddenly, she felt that something was wrong and turned around. seeing that Will had stopped walking, she walked up to him, leaving the others to continue their march out.

"Hey, you alright?"Alicia said as she pulled Will from his thoughts. In one swift move, he smacked her, shocking both of them.

Alicia jumped up in a cold sweat. Her breathing was short and shallow. Her heart started to slowly get back to it's normal pattern.

"Mom are you ok?"Grace said as she ran into her mother's room. Alicia had screamed herself awake, waking a silently sleeping Grace.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."Alicia said truthfully. She did not want to frighten Grace, or explain to her how bad her mother had been. She didn't want Grace having a bad picture of her mother in her head.

Not quite believing her mother, she moved closer to her, and sat on her bed.

"Mom, parents don't have nightmares."Alicia sat there confused, what made her think that?

"Grace, everyone has nightmares. It's just when adults have them, they don't have anything to do with monsters. Well atleast not the ones with multiple eyes and legs."Alicia smiled, making both of them smile.

"Well that 's my point, that's not a nightmare, that's your conscious. When parents get them, it's their conscious telling them that they need to change something about their life. Or that they need to deal with something soon, before it gets too bad." Alicia was shocked at Grace's answer, but yet, she completely understood it. Making what she had to do that much harder.

"Nightmare or not, I am fine. So get to sleep or your conscious will be waking you and telling you about that test you failed because of lack of sleep."Grace just gave her a confused look and walked out.

Alicia knew that it made no sense, but she really needed time alone. Today was the day that Will was to come home.

She had been successfully dodging all three en since that fateful night. But with Will back, it will seem almost impossible for her to dodge all of them. She had to tell him, he needed, no deserved to know what had been happening behind his back. She couldn't hide it forever, and to be honest, she really didn't want to.

But that would have to wait until she had a decent amount of sleep. Alicia layed back down in her bed, hoping to drift away quickly. But after a few minutes, she found it useless. As she sighed, opening her eyes, finding morning to still be a long way away. She decided to get some work done while she was up.

* * *

><p>Alicia was able to get a record breaking ten minutes of sleep after waking up earlier that morning. This gave her an excuse to not do much of anything. Tell her assistant to tell any visitors that she was out so she could sleep. Alicia barricaded herself in her office. Doing all paperwork and sleeping . And it almost worked, until she heard a rumble of laughter in the conference room. As she looked up, she saw Will, and he saw her.<p>

And just for a second, they were their old selves. No bad timing, no problems, nothing to worry about. Just two people undoubtedly in love with each other. But just as quickly as the moment came, it went away as Will turned, trying not to draw attention to her. Even though Diane noticed and shot Alicia a sly 'you two are so cute' smile.

Alicia sighed as she went back to her paperwork, hoping to god that he would not come by and say anything to her. Or that her assistant would do her job and wave him off.

Apparently when you say something that you don't want to happen, it always happens.

"Hey."A very tanned Will said as he walked into Alicia's office and sat down. Alicia couldn't help but blush as he came in. He always made her feel some kind of way. Alicia looked up quickly, killing her smile as soon as she looked up.

"Hi."She said bluntly, turning Will's smile into a huge frown.

"Alicia are you ok? I mean I know the way that we left it was wrong, but I didn't think you would act so distant."His words had cut like a knife. She literally felt a pain in her heart as he said those words. But she couldn't be mad, the way she had been acting did sound as if she was being distant, but it was way worse.

Alicia sighed before answering.

"look it's not you, you told me to handle Peter and work, then everything else. It was just too much. I am sorry if I seemed distant, it's just been a lot going on these past two weeks."Well she didn't completely lie, it was a lot going on. And she was sorry.

Will shifted in his chair, obviously feeling bad about making her feel bad about being distant.

"How about you come by tonight? I can make sure that you don't feel stressed for a while." Lust started to rise in his chocolate orbs. Alicia was playing in dangerous territory now. But she assumed that it was the best place and time to tell him. Well maybe not the best time, but the best that she was going to get. And besides, they always did have bad timing.

"Sure?"Alicia smiled as Will reached over and grabbed her wrist, gently squeezing it, before he left.

Alicia dropped her head on her desk, as she thought much worse this day could get.

Suddenly her phone started ringing, it was so unexpected, she actually jumped.

"Yes?"Alicia asked sounding irritated.

"Um your husband and Finn Polmar is on the line for you, again."Her assistant said sweetly.

"I am out!"Alicia growled. SHe hated having to sound rude, but she told her to keep everyone away. Why was this so hard to comprehend.

"They said it's urgent."

"I'm still out. Actually I a really out, I'll be leaving for the rest of the day."Alicia hung up and left, taking all of her things with her. Apparently, she can only get work done at home.

* * *

><p>The time had came for her to meet Will. She told Grace that she was having drinks with Kalinda and would be late. After making sure that Grace was fine, she drove over to Will's, this time, radio off.<p>

When she reached his door, she could hear music blaring from the other end of the door. She smiled as she remember that this was the same music that they played during their trip to New York.

After two hard knocks, Will opened the door, with a huge smile on his face. Alicia had on a smooth knee length black dress, classy, yet sexy. She thought that if this was the last time that they would be together, they would at least have a good memory.

"Alicia, you look amazing. Come in."Alicia strolled in pass him, standing fully in the living room.

"Will I-"Alicia was quickly hushed by Will's lips. He passionately kissed her and started to pull her jacket and purse from her hold.

"I missed you so much."Will said in between kisses.

"You have know idea how hard it was for me to not be near you for so long."Alicia could not bare hearing his loving words any longer. She could not make love to him with such a burden on her shoulders. So she did the only thing she could think of doing.

"I slept with Finn."And all movement stopped. Will had his arms around Alicia's waist, his lips were still on her neck.

At first she thought that he didn't hear her with the music blasting so loud. But when he released her and turned the music off, she knew he did.

"Today?"Will said as he used the chair for support.

"No, the night you left."Alicia squeaked out. For a moment, she wasn't sure if she even sat anything.

In one swift move, Will smashed a hole in his wall, causing Alicia to jump. The last time he did something like this, he fired her, and she was just as scared back then.

"Will I'm sorry."Alicia said as the tears started to flow down her cheek.

"Oh no don't you start crying now."Will said as he took his now bloody hand and walked towards Alicia.

"I love you. I never cheated on you. I asked you to get rid of Peter, you kiss him. I ask for a break to figure things out. NOT to break up, but to see if we could get through this. And you sleep with Finn?"The way Will said it was more of confusion and hurt than anger.

"I went to California, and I admit I was tempted. But not once did I sleep with anyone. And let me tell you, I do not do that often. I am a cheater, I did cheat on my girlfriends. But not once did I cheat on you. NOT ONCE Alicia!"Will turned around, unable to look at her.

"Will.."Alicia reached out her hand to touch him but thought twice about it.

"Get out. I need some time to think about us. Again. Actually I'm not even sure if there is a such thing as us anymore."And the words Alicia was dreading so much came running out of his mouth. The tears came rushing out.

"Will."Alicia pleaded again, hoping to change his mind.

"Get out!"Will screamed, and Alicia ran out, grabbing only her purse as she bolted out of Will's apartment.

Alicia sat down in her car and started to cry. She was so frustrated with herself and everyone around her. She could not believe what was happening. She lost her best friend and her boyfriend with four simple words. Everything was crashing down on her.

Alicia started the car up and drove out of Will's apartment garage. Alicia was so upset that she didn't see the light turn red. Or the truck that came from the right.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. Ok I just want to say that I did not forget, I was not torturing you guys. I was thinking of ways to word and build this chapter correctly. So I am sorry for hanging you guys out there like that. I hope you like Chapter 16. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Grace was on the couch, watching some reality tv when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, and being the Governor's daughter meant that unknown numbers go to voicemail. But this one seemed different somehow. Grace picked up the phone on the last ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Grace Florrick?"On the other end of the phone was a man sounding of mid forties and a lot of background noise.

"Who is this?"Grace demanded, she was not in the mood for games.

"I am Dr. Mckoy from Chicago general. I really need to speak with Grace Florrick, it's urgent."Grace's heart suddenly dropped. She knew something was wrong, she immediately went to the thought of her father getting hurt.

"Yes I'm Grace, is my dad ok?"She said, tears forming in her eyes as the thought of her dad laying dead somewhere popped in her head.

"Miss Florrick, I can not reach your father, that is why I am calling. Your mother has been seriously injured and we need to inform the family."The doctor said rushed.

"Is she…..dead?"Grace's voice quivered as she said the last word. She could not believe that her mother would ever be in any danger. The only time that she was at a hospital was for Jackie or a case. So this really scared Grace.

"I think it would be best if you and your father came down. But please hurry."Grace thought her heart was going to stop.

Obediently, she said yes and hung up, shakily dialing her father's number. Peter answered on the third ring.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"At first Grace said nothing, she wasn't sure what to say. 'hey dad mom might be dead'? Her breathing increased as she began.

"Da-dad...Mo-mom. She…"Grace couldn't continue, the words were too cruel to say out loud.

"Grace what happened to your mom?"Peter said after a few seconds of silence. Grace could not find the words, her throat felt like a desert.

"Mom is at the hospital. The doctor's said that we should hurry."Grace said finding the strength. She knew it was hard, but she had to tell her dad.

The line went silent and Grace was on the verge of crying again. She could barely find the strength to talk to him, she did not need him breaking down on her too. After what felt like forever, Peter spoke again.

"Stay there, I am on my way there, I will pick you up on my way there. What hospital is she at?"Peter said in his normal political voice. She knew he had to seem distance if he wanted to be brave for her.

"Chicago general."Was all Grace said before Peter hung up and she was once again alone.

Grace sat there on the couch, in tears as the tv blared in her ears. She was not in the mood for reality tv right now, or for waiting for her dad.

* * *

><p>In five minutes, Grace was dressed and out of the door. SHe could not wait for her dad. She was far closer to the hospital, and anytime her mother had left, she wanted it to be spent with family.<p>

Grace caught a taxi outside of her apartment and rode ten minutes to the hospital. On the way there she texted her brother, and told him everything. She knew that she would not be able to deal with another phone call.

When she got to the hospital, it seemed more chaotic than a hospital should, she thought it was because of her mother. But that was crazy.

Grace walked over to the front desk to go talk to the nurse. Wiping away the tears, she asked about her mother.

"I am looking for a Dr McKoy, he told me to talk to come down right away about my mom."Grace said shakily. The nurse did not look directly up at Grace, she kept her head on the computer and started to talk to grace.

"And what is your mother's name?"Asked the nurse, obviously busy doing something else far more important than helping her.

"Alicia Florrick."Grace said rudely, irritated with the nurse. This made the nurse look up quickly, as well as the other doctors and nurses in the vicinity. A tall man approached Grace with a sad smile.

"Hello, you must be Grace. My name is Dr. McKoy, I am our mother's doctor. If you don't mind, would you follow me."Grace shook her head yes, a knot forming deep in her chest as they walked.

"May I ask where is your father?"Grace understood why they needed him, but she more or so would like for someone to tell her what is going on.

"He is on his way. What is wrong with my mom?"Grace asked as they got into an elevator. The doctor stayed quiet the ride up to the floor Grace assumed was occupied by her mother. When they got out, the doctor continued.

"Your mother was hurt badly in a car accident. A truck hit her from the right side, and broke a couple ribs. As well as punctured her lung and a really bad concussion, we believe she started bleeding in her brain."Grace stopped, she couldn't feel her legs or her chest. The doctor could tell that she was going to faint. He helped her to a chair outside her mother's room and made sure that she was comfortable, as he squatted in front of her

Grace swallowed hard before asking her next question.

"Is she...dead?"The doctor shook his head before standing up.

"No, your mother has been through surgery and right now is in a coma she needs the night to let her body rest. We hope that she will pull through in the morning, but we have no idea, everyone is different. But because we are not sure when she will wake up, we asked for you and your father to come down. Would you like to see her."Grace got up slowly and shook her head. She had to see her mom, even if this was the last time that she would ever see her.

As Grace walked into her mother's room, she started to cry. She could not believe a person could be hooked up to so many tubes and still look peaceful. She ran to her mother's side and wrapped her arms around her mother's arm, careful not to hurt her.

"Mom, I love you so much. Please don't go, I need you. I will always need you."Grace said as she started to drown her mother sleeve with her tears.

Suddenly, her father burst through the doors, making her jump in fright. She did not think that he would be here so quickly.

"Dad."Grace said before running to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"It's ok Grace."Peter said as rubbed his daughter's back. He peered over her shoulder to his wife and closed his eyes.

"What happened?"Peter said full of anger.

"She got into a car accident on her way home I think. Dad what's going to happen next?"Grace asked as she slightly pulled from her father.

"I don't know yet.

* * *

><p>Peter was riding in his car on his way to Alicia's apartment to surprise her. Since she had not been answering his calls and been 'out' he would stop by and force her to talk to him.<p>

Everything was smooth sailing to Alicia's apartment, when he got a call from an unknown number. He ignored it, then work called, he ignored that too. Nothing was going to stop what was going to happen tonight.

But then he got the call. He could barely comprehend what his daughter was saying, but when she said hospital, his chest tightened and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

After hanging up the phone with Grace, Peter screamed to the driver to get to the hospital. He could not believe that Alicia could have gotten hurt so bad.

Peter planned on going to the hospital, calmly to see her, and if she was ok, he'd go get Grace and tell Zach. But that all changed when he finally got to the hospital fifteen minutes later.

When Peter walked into the hospital he almost ran to the nurses station. He could barely breathe and his head was spinning. For some reason everything seemed calm, with the exception of him.

"I need to know where my wife is."Peter said out of breath, as he talked an uninterested nurse. She didn't even look up when he talked to her.

"I need your wife's name."The nurse said looking up. Peter cocked his head, he couldn't believe that he was being asked that question. He gritted his teeth as he answered the question.

"Alicia Florrick." The nurse almost jumped when she saw who was looking down at her. She quickly went through files on her computer and got the information that he was looking for.

"Ro-room 304 Sir."She stuttered as she told him. And without saying thank you, Peter left in the direction of the elevator.

When Peter arrived at Alicia's room, her barged in. He didn't care who was in the room, he was already getting pissed at the treatment of the hospital, and right now he just wanted to take her home and care for her.

But when he found his daughter in the room, and not doctors, it just made him even more pissed. One his underaged daughter had to see this horrible version of her mother, and two, there were no doctors present.

After calming Grace down, he asked for her to stand outside and go find a doctor. He needed more information. In the mean time, he would sit with Alicia for a while.

Peter shook his head as he pulled a seat near her. He couldn't believe she would be so stupid as to get into a car accident. She was the safest driver that he had ever seen. She always made sure that the kids had on their seatbelts, and that no one went over the speeding limit. And for her to get into a car accident, and to be hurt so badly, it was ironic.

"You know I always thought that I would be the first to go. That someone would shoot me because of politics. Or I would have died in jail. But for you to get so bad. And from a car accident. It's crazy."Peter ran his hands through his hair, He was sure that his growing white hair, was only getting whiter.

"I love you, you crazy women. No matter what you do or say, I will always love you. And we belong together, we need each other, I need you. And I don't mean just for politics. I mean everything. And when you wake up, because you will, I want us to get back together, I want the old us back. I want you."Peter kissed Alicia's forehead before getting up and leaving her.

He felt his phone vibrate as he was walking out of the hospital room. He grabbed his phone and saw Zach on the caller ID.

"Hey kiddo."His voice sounded dry and full of grief.

"Dad what is going on? Grace said mom got hurt."Zach wa talking almost too fast for him to understand.

"Yeah, your mom is uh, she's ok. Don't worry about a thing. Go back to school, I'll have her call you soon ok?"Peter lied. He had to lie. He could not afford Zach to drop everything and come here. He needed hi to worry about school, not this. If things got worse, he would tell him.

"Ok dad. Make sure she calls me as soon as she can please."Zach said worriedly. He didn't really believe him, but he didn't have a choice, they would tell him the truth soon.

"You son of a bitch!"Came from down the hospital hallway. Peter turned to see Owen storming down the hallway towards Peter. He hastily hung up the phone, making sure that Zach didn't heard anything.

"Owen calm down, this is not my fault."Peter said, hoping the calm down Owen. Who looked slightly intoxicated.

"This is your fault. Ever since she met you, my sister has been in danger. Whether it be physical or emotional, you are bad news Peter. Bad"

* * *

><p>Owen was at a party with a couple of friends when his phone started to ring. Owen, unlike the political family, answered any phone calls that he gets.<p>

"Hellllo."Owen asked before giggling. He had already down two shots a tequila and two shots of vodka. The room was getting dizzy and everything was starting to spin.

"Hello? Is this Owen Cavanaugh?"Came a man's voice of mid forties. Owen started to smile, just his type.

"This is he, and what can you do for me. I mean me for you."Owen giggled again.

"My name is Dr. McKoy from Chicago General. This call is concerning your sister Alicia Florrick."Owen immediately stopped everything. Something in him did not feel right He assumed it was the alcohol, so he asked the doctor to wait.

Owen made his way to the bathroom and puked his brains out. After recomposing himself, he continued talking to the doctor.

"What's wrong with my sister?"Owen said sounding a bit scared.

"You sister has been a car accident and is badly hurt. You should com down immediately." Owen again threw up before responding.

"I'll be there."

After getting one of his sober friends to drive him to the hospital, he started to digest what was going on. His sister could possibly be dieing in a hospital bed, and no one was going to tell him? Owen slowly went from being worried to pissed.

How could they just forget about him like that.

Owen had a hard time explaining to the nurse why he was here, so his friend asked all of the questions. Owen just sat back and watched the normal hospital, being, well a normal hospital.

When they finally got the room number, Owen sped to an elevator, leaving his friend downstairs.

He couldn't keep still in the elevator, he paced the tiny enclosed space until he got to the floor he was intended.

When Owen got to his sister's room, he saw a familiar face. No a happy one, but familiar.

It was Peter.

At first Owen was calm and cool. It made sense that he would be here. That is his wife after all, well at least to the public. But for him to have the audacity to be on the phone, while his sister was dying. He could not take it, someone had to take him down a peg.

"You son of a b**i**tch!"Came from down the hospital hallway. Peter turned to see Owen storming down the hallway towards Peter. He hastily hung up the phone, making sure that Zach didn't heard anything.

"Owen calm down, this is not my fault."Peter said, hoping the calm down Owen. Who looked slightly intoxicated.

"This is your fault. Ever since she met you, my sister has been in danger. Whether it be physical or emotional, you are bad news Peter. Bad"

"Owen, you're drunk, go home."Owen was ready to swing at Peter for telling him to go home, but little Grace came out of no where.

"Dad, uncle Owen?"Both men turned to the seventeen year old. No matter what was going on, adults always calm down for the children. They didn't want her seeing them at their worst.

"Your uncle heard about mom. He just came by to see her."Peter said looking at Owen, hoping he wasn't too drunk to not understand him.

"Yeah"Owen said calmly. As much as he hated Peter, he knew that he had to stay strong for Grace, Alicia would have wanted that.

"I'm just going to pop in and see her ok?"Owen said before leaving the two.

Owen walked in and almost puked. He didn't know if it was the alcohol coming back for him, or the major amount of tubes coming from his sister's body. Whatever it was, he couldn't hold it in. Running to the bathroom, Owen emptied his stomach.

Washing his mouth out, Owen finally went back to his sister. He sat down in a chair already pulled up to her and sat down.

He smiled as he grabbed his sister's hand.

"Alicia it's me your brother, you can wake up now. Peter is gone."Getting no response, Owen sighed and moved closer to his sister.

"You know, everyone always thought that it would have been me laying in a hospital bed because of a car crash. Especially because you were always a better driver than me. But look at fate."Owen looked away from his sister, unable to see her and think of anything but how dead she looked.

After getting himself together, Owen continued to talk to his sister.

"Alicia you can not die! You have a daughter and son that still needs you. I know that they act as though they don't need you, but they do. And I-I ….I need you"Owen whispered the last words, unable to make his voice louder than a mouse. Before he knew it, Owen was streaming tears down his cheek.

"I know I say that I don't, and I know that I shouldn't, but I do. You are my best friend, my mother and my sister. You are my everything, if you leave me, I have no Idea what I will do. Maybe go back to drugs. You remember that."Owen laughed a little of the memory of Alicia being so disappointed at him for coming home high. Then having to cover for him so his mom wouldn't find out.

"I love you Alicia. Please don't leave me."Owen could not stop the tears from falling again.

And then the door opened. Owen quickly wiped his tears away and turned around.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Finn Polmar."Smiling, Owen got up from his seat and walked up to Finn.

"You're Finn."

* * *

><p>So Finn, Owen. Please review!<p> 


End file.
